Fuego de Hielo
by Liz Malfoy
Summary: 50 años y un crudo despertar les espera a Draco y Hermione que se encontrarán en un mundo donde Voldemort gobierna. Un aparato llamado Tempus Fly será clave en su deber de arreglar lo que salió mal...
1. El principio del final

_¡Hola!_

_Wenu este es mi segundo ff y me he dedicido a publicarlo por fin. No daré una gran introducción al respecto, solo diré que espero q les guste y me regalen muchos reviews para saber que piensan n__n_

_**Liz Malfoy**_

Disclaimer: Los personajes de hp son de JK Rowling y yo solo los he retomado para escribir una locura de fic

* * *

_**FUEGO de HIELO**_

**Capitulo 1: EL principio del final**

"La inminente Victoria de Lord Voldemort" era lo que algunos periódicos rezaban y la mayoría de magos comentaban. La lucha era dura pero la magia blanca se negaba a rendirse ante la magia negra.

La habitación estaba húmeda y un terrible olor reinaba en el lugar. En una esquina oscura, un hombre con ropa rasgada y apariencia terrible sostenía un radio que a penas funcionaba.

-Los mortífagos se...apoderado...Ministerio d-de...-cambio de emisora- la terrible...en las calles...se esconden...- se escuchaba entrecortado por la mala recepción de su escondite- Voldemort parece....su cede...el ex colegio Hogwarts de....

Todas la noticias que podía escuchar por el débil radio anunciaban lo mismo; la guerra mágica estaba en su clímax y el lado de los bueno estaba perdiendo....Él quería salir de allí y hacer algo por ayudar, pero le habían dicho que en cuanto lo necesitaran lo irían a buscar.

-La mas...noticia se...parece...ha muerto...una....perdida...-abrió los ojos y sus pupilas se dilataron.

–¡Repítelo! ¿Quién murió? –le dijo al aparato, que pareció hacerle caso.

–Harry Potter… el niño que... ha muerto... por... presunto mortífago.

Sus ojos celestes se llenaron de lágrimas. Aunque la guerra lo hizo madurar y aprender a aceptar las muertes que a diario anunciaban, era imposible no llorar ante el asesinato de su mejor amigo –Harry no... –dijo Ron con la voz casi quebrada.

¿Cómo había dejado que eso pasara? Que su amigo muriera mientras él se escondía... Sintió una furia enorme y no tenía nada con que desquitarla, pensó en salir y tal vez morir en batalla pero... ¿si al hacer eso conseguía que lo mataran? ¿Habría sido la muerte de Harry en vano?

-Me han confirmado... Harry... muerto –lanzó la radio con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban luego de tantos días sin comer. Su amigo estaba muerto, el único que podía evitar que Voldemort reinara; y ahora nada importaba, nada valía la pena.

-La Orden de Merlín... el reciente... congelamiento de… los... Hermione Granger –Ron con una pequeña esperanza al escuchar el nombre de la que por tanto tiempo fue su mejor amiga tomó el aparato y lo acercó a su oído

-Por favor dilo claramente -le suplicó mientras la noticia continuaba.

–La aurora... valiosa y mas brillante... de la orden de Merlín, con... 19 años de edad ha sido diagnosticada... por lo que han decidido que por su tan valiosa labor... mucha ayuda en el futuro... mediante congelamiento…

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué?

-Junto al recién atrapado... supuesta mano derecha de Voldemort... Draco Malfoy... por razones desconocidas... son ahora nuestra única esperanza en... el plan de la Orden de...

-¡_Bombarda!_- la puerta del escondite del pelirrojo voló por los aires mientras dos encapuchados entraban al lugar, llevando la cara cubierta por la oscuridad que les propiciaba su capucha y con las varitas en mano.

_-¡Crucio!_- la maldición le dio de lleno a Ron con lo que soltó la radio y cayó al suelo mientras se retorcía de dolor. La sensación de mil cuchillos atravesándolo era lo peor que alguna vez hubiera sentido, pero se había prometido a si mismo que no gritaría ni suplicaría a un mortífago. Un crucio tras otro llegaron lanzados por ambos mortífagos, hasta que Ron no pudo más y sentía que perdía la conciencia. Las maldiciones cesaron.

-Sabias que te atraparíamos, no sé porque te escondiste.

-No... no... -el dolor casi no lo dejaba hablar- pagaran... algún día... Parkinson y Z-zabini.

-No puedo creer que tengas esperanzas.

-Hermione y... –Ron ahogo un gemido de dolor –Malfoy lo…

-_Avada Kedabra_

La maldición asesina lanzada por Pansy llegó al chico pelirrojo que murió de inmediato con los ojos abiertos y una extraña media sonrisa maníaca.

-Pansy estúpida ¿por qué hiciste eso? –preguntó Zabini empujando a la chica -Iba a decir algo de...

-Malfoy lo sé... era mejor no saberlo o el Señor Oscuro nos pondría en problemas... Y no vuelvas tocarme –dijo ella saliendo del lugar

-Bueno tienes razón... –concedió el otro chico.

Ambos se fueron dejando el cuerpo inerte de Ron Weasly, que yacía al lado de la radio que continuaba anunciado, con sonido entrecortado, la dolorosa realidad que desde hacia dos años se vivía y perduraría por mas tiempo del que cualquiera hubiera esperado.

Voldemort había tomado de a poco el control de todo reduciendo sus opositores al mismo ritmo que conseguías mas y mas seguidores. Los magos de magia blanca que combatían contra él eran torturados y eliminados, quienes lograban sobrevivir debían hacerlo en condiciones precarias, escondidos en lugares secretos que los mortifagos no conocieran. Un pequeño desliz significaba su muerte y la de quienes lo acompañaban. El temor de que el Señor oscuro acabara con todos los buenos era latente. Incluso el mundo muggle comenzaba a verse afectado aunque por el momento era mínimo el daño.

La única esperanza del mundo mágico entero recaía en dos personas que de alguna manera y sin tener otra salida, aceptaron que sus cuerpos fueran congelados a -400ºC... siendo la ultima esperanza...

* * *

...

ºº

**50 años después...**

La niebla cubría casi prácticamente todos los lugares dando la sensación de una siniestra tarde eterna, era tan espesa que los edificios de una calle a otra no podían distinguirse, aunque la mayoría de éstos estaban desolados y uno que otro habitado por Mortios.

Lo único bueno de la niebla era que los cuerpos de algunos magos que yacían en el medio de la calle, no podían verse. Macabro paisaje el que cada mañana acompañaba a este mundo.

Una persona con capucha blanca caminaba en una acera, iba con paso acelerado mientras llevaba conjurado con su varita un_ lumus_ para ver por donde caminaba. Entró en un edificio pequeño y desgastado que tenía aspecto de no ser habitable, sin embargo lo que se escondía detrás de esas paredes era el único escondite al que los mortios aun no llegaban. Al entrar se encontró con un pequeño cuarto desolado cuyo inmueble consistía en una cama de sábanas raídas. A la derecha había una puerta, la persona encapuchada se acercó allí, susurró una contraseña y dio 4 golpes con su varita; la puerta se desvaneció y se encontró con cerca de 25 o 30 personas que caminaban de un lado a otro sin prestarle atención al recién llegado; casi todas estas personas eran mayores, tenían expresiones severas y endurecidas; todas menos una chica rubia que se acercaba a quien había entrado.

-Ginny ¿Lo conseguiste? –le preguntó mientras la abrazaba, ella respondió el gesto y después de separarse se quitó la capucha dejando ver un rostro que no aparentaba mas de 28 años al igual que el de su amiga rubia.

-Es todo lo que pude conseguir -le entregó una piedra verde de unos 10 centímetros de largo por 6 de ancho.

-Suficiente por el momento.

-Luna no sabemos cuento tiempo mas resistiremos, la piedra filosofal nos ha mantenido jóvenes y con fuerza hasta ahora, pero en cuanto se termine comenzaremos a perder fuerzas y envejecer irremediablemente.

-Piensas que... ¿Crees que ya sea el momento?

-Solo pienso que tal vez deberíamos despertarlos, y ver que podemos hacer para solucionar esta situación que peor no podría estar.

-Pero aun no perfeccionamos el _Tempus Fly_.

-Y cuanto tiempo crees que aguantaremos antes de descubran nuestro escondite ¿eh? –preguntó la pelirroja que parecía muy preocupada.

-Todo el que sea necesario

-¿Cuánto será eso...?

-Ginny –la rubia suspiró –te entiendo, también quiero ver a Hermione nuevamente y que esto se arregle.

-5 décadas... 5 décadas han pasado desde la última vez que hablé con ella –los ojos de la pelirroja miraban perdidamente a todos los que caminaban por ahí –Nuestra esperanza nunca ha muerto gracias a ella. Deberíamos intentarlo.

-Lo discutiré con los de la directiva esta noche. Yo también creo que el tiempo de arreglar este perdido mundo ha llegado.

Ginny se dio la vuelta y conjuró la puerta antes de adentrarse en aquel lugar. Estaban en una pequeña fortaleza escondida donde se encontraban los últimos que estaban en contra del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, todos los magos de sangre impura fueron asesinados y unos pocos eran utilizados como esclavos de mortifagos.

En el mundo muggle se había desatado también una guerra pero no tan destructiva, porque los grandes magos del lado bueno que aun vivían, utilizaron hechizos ancestrales para que Voldemort no lograra avanzar hasta aquel mundo.

Esta barrera se debilitaba con el tiempo y cuando ellos, los últimos miembros de la Orden de Merlín, fueran encontrados... ya nada detendría al gran Lord Voldemort para apoderarse y sumir al mundo entero en la peor de las tinieblas.

La pelirroja apoyó las manos sobre una especie de pared invisible, se movió a los lados buscando la entrada y luego de unos minutos encontró el cerrojo. Solo ella y Luna conocían la manera de entrar a ese cuarto, que a los ojos de cualquier persona era invisible; solo quienes conocían de su existencia podían tocarlo y quienes conocían la contraseña acceder a él.

Entró y miró ese familiar lugar, cada día durante 50 años había entrado allí. Desde que introdujeron a su mejor amiga en esa cápsula, y a su lado a ese maldito ser que ni sabáa por qué estaba allí; sí, Draco Malfoy había sido la mano derecha de Voldemort pero al final Gretchen, la directora de la Orden de Merlín, ordenó que también fuera congelado.

-Hermione, pronto volverás a ver la luz del sol, a hablarme, a verme... tengo tanto que decirte –los ojos de la pelirroja se tornaron vidriosos –tú nos salvaras, tú arreglaras todo lo que se hizo mal y cuando vuelvas... seremos felices y Harry –sollozó levemente –...Harry estará con nosotras.

Ginny sabía que ella no podía oírla, porque en el estado es que se encontraba Hermione casi todo era imposible. Hacía 50 años Hermione y Draco habían sido congelados a -400ºC deteniendo toda actividad de su cuerpo, incluso la de su corazón, suspendiéndolos de alguna manera en el espacio y tiempo; como no había actividad en sus cuerpos, no envejecían y sólo una maquina se mantenía constante al lado de la castaña, ayudándola. Ambos estaban en un estado de muerte de ensueño, ya que en cuanto sus capsulas se derritieran ellos volverían a la vida.

Unos insistentes golpes en la puerta del escondite hicieron a la pelirroja salir de su ensimismamiento, pegó su oreja a la puerta del cuarto en el que se encontraba, para así escuchar quién era.

-Contraseña –dijo un hombre poniéndose frente a la puerta del cuartel.

-Voldemort gobierna –pronunció una voz grave antes de romper el hechozo prtectos e irrumpir en el lugar.

Todos sacaron sus varitas para combatir a los intrusos que a la fuerza acababan de ingresar, todos eran mortífagos enviados por Voldemort para acabar con los últimos magos buenos que quedaban y así ser capaz de destruir esa barrera que le impedía avanzar al mundo muggle.

Ginny no sabía que hacer, estaba dentro de una habitación invisible a los ojos humanos, ni ellos la podían ver ni ella podía ver lo que sucedía en el exterior; allí se encontraba obviamente segura, pero por otra parte debía salir y ayudar a los suyos... el problema es que si salía, dejaría al descubierto la habitación y el plan de 50 años se vendría abajo.

Escuchaba que muchos _Avada Kedavra_ eran lanzados y los cuerpos caían con un sonido sordo; un grito de Luna se desvaneció en el aire y escuchó muchos hombres correr. A la pelirroja se le detuvo el corazón y pronto el silencio se hizo... sentía su corazón palpitar en los oídos. Luna no podía haber muerto ¡no!... Ginny lo sentía pero no estaba segura de lo que acababa de pasar, tal vez se la llevaron secuestrada o la rubia huyó por su cuenta.

Espero unos minutos. Las mas pequeña y única sobreviviente de los Weasly no oía ni pasos ni respiración en el exterior, dedujo que todos se habían ido y convenciéndose de que el lugar era seguro salió de la habitación en donde estaban los cuerpos de Hermione y Draco congelados, dejando la puerta abierta.

Lo que sus ojos vieroon era demasiado horrible, todas esas personas... todas muertas.... caminó entre cuerpos de mortífagos y de las personas con las que había convivido los últimos años. Asesinaron a todos los que en aquel escondite se refugiaban, todos menos a ella y estaba casi segura que a Luna tampoco.

-Neville... –Ginny se arrodilló ante el cuerpo de un hombre con algunas canas y muchas cicatrices que tenia los ojos abiertos –Mira lo que te hicieron –dijo tomándole la mano, estaba frío e indudablemente muerto.

Desvió su mirada hacia la puerta, parecía que la habían atravesado violentamente; un poco a la izquierda divisó un bulto no muy notorio. La pelirroja corrió hasta allí, lo reconocía (y es que a través de los años ella y Luna habían perfeccionado sus formas de comunicarse para que nadie las descubriera, y ésa era una de ellas) la tocó y unas letras aparecieron recitando "BÚSCAME". La emoción se arremolinó en el estómago de la pelirroja al saber que su amiga no había sido secuestrada sino que huyó. ¡Estaba viva! Y ahora tenía que buscarla. Olvidándose de todo lo demás tomó su capucha blanca y salió en busca de su rubia amiga...

…

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por la puerta que descuidadamente Ginny había dejado abierta, hacía poco mas de 7 horas. La puerta de la cámara fría en que dos capsulas reposaban, una al lado de otra yacían ahora goteando mientras se descongelaban…


	2. Los recuerdos

_Holishaa. n.n_

_muchas garcias Sweetangel-M y Hermiwg, mis dos lectoras a ustedes va dedicado ese segundo capi_

_Este es bastante largo y espero q lo disfruten muxio, no prometo q los proximos sean tan largos pero haré lo que pueda._

_Muxiioos besos de toos los sabores y sigan dejando sus R&R poq me ponen re-feliii_

_**Liz Malfoy**_

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Los recuerdos**

_Los rayos del sol se filtraban por la puerta que descuidadamente había dejado Ginny abierta, hacía poco mas de 7 horas_. La puerta de la cámara fría en que dos capsulas reposaban, una al lado de otra yacían ahora goteando mientras se descongelaban. En el interior de cada una descansaban los cuerpos de dos chicos que no sobrepasaban los 20 años. En la derecha, Hermione Granger, una hermosa chica de pelo castaño, rizado y ojos caramelo que en mucho tiempo no habían sido abiertos; cubierta con dos pequeñas prendas blancas ocultando solo lo que no debía ser visto. Un aparato cerca de su estomago provocaba una actividad en sus células inactivas. Su corazón estaba estático pero su mente seguía trabajando, repitiendo una y otra vez los hechos de su vida, como si fuera una película.

En la izquierda una capsula mas larga resguardaba a Draco Malfoy, un apuesto y sexy chico de cabello rubio y hermosos ojos grises. Su mente funcionaba igual a la de la castaña, la diferencia es que él no tenía ningún aparato. En el pasado, nadie había entendido por qué él fue congelado, por qué deberían tener esperanzas en ese asesino, ex-mortífago; pero Gretchen fue quien lo defendió prometiendo que él sería, por múltiples razones de gran utilidad en el plan de la Orden de Merlín; lastimosamente Gretchen se llevó esas a razones a la tumba, cuando murió en un ataque de mortífagos.

Gotita tras gotita, ambas capsulas se derretían, inevitablemente, regresándolos a la vida.

__

Ginny caminó toda la noche siguiendo las pistas escondidas de Luna, lo único que esperaba era encontrarla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Entre mas caminaba, mas notaba su acercamiento a lo que una vez fue su colegio, ahora en ruinas y habitado por el mayor mago tenebroso de todos los tiempos: Lord Voldemort

__

Dos corazones comenzaban a palpitar, con sonidos pausados que de a poco se hicieron más constantes; dos jadeantes respiraciones resonaban en aquel lugar que todos creían inerte, dos cuerpos poco a poco recuperaban el color de su piel mientras la sangre en sus venas y arterias intentaba recuperar la velocidad normal de circulación.

El hielo luego de 18 horas se había derretido totalmente y ambos estaban sobre unas camillas de hierro con gotas de agua cubriendo su cuerpo y goteando a los costados.

"Cuando esté listo volverás a la vida" "Serás congelada a -400ºC"

"Y tú podrías morir" "Serás la esperanza de nuestro mundo"

"¡¿Draco Malfoy?!" "Tú puedes, eres fuerte"

"Lo haré"

Los párpados de Hermione luchaban por abrirse pero se sentían pesados, los pensamientos se arremolinaban en su cabeza. Poquito a poco se levantaron sus parpados que al sentir la luz solar se cerraron de inmediato, volvió a intentarlo hasta que consiguió acostumbrarse a la claridad y pudo abrirlos por completo; sus pupilas caramelo examinaban el lugar en el que se encontraba mientras sus recuerdos volvían como imágenes difusas y vagamente comprensibles.

"Tu madre ha muerto..." "El Señor Oscuro está ganando"

"¡No lo hagas! Te arrepentirás" "Lo pagarás caro"

"No es la solución, si te descubren te mataran" "Hermione Granger..."

"¿Qué podría ser peor? … Debo hacerlo"

Draco estaba consciente y despierto mientras veía el interior de sus parpados, aun no deseaba abrir los ojos; comenzó a recordar y obligaba a su cerebro a trabajar de lo mas rápido. Sus manos estaban heladas, pero las sentía e intentó moverlas sin conseguirlo; decidió probar primero con el dedo índice, haciendo movimientos circulares que continuo hasta conseguir el control de ambas manos hasta las muñecas.

…

Por fin los pensamientos de su cabeza conseguían ordenarse, lo último que recordaba era haber visto a Draco entrar con ella a la habitación que guardaría su cápsula y, sin entender lo que pasaba, había visto aparecer otra capsula para él. Durante el tiempo que estuvo dormida la misma preguntaba daba vueltas a su cabeza...

¿Por qué él también sería congelado?

Entonces lo pensó _"Tiene que estar aquí conmigo"._ Lentamente giró su cabeza, sintiendo en el cuello el dolor de haber permanecido tieso tanto tiempo, y lo vio... él permanecía con los ojos cerrados pero movía las manos, ella quiso moverlas en un intento fallido, decidió entonces hacer los ejercicios que observó al rubio haciendo.

…

Muy despacio él abrió los ojos, que ardieron al contacto con la luz; luego de unos segundos de parpadeos los abrió por completo y unas preciosas orbes grises miraron el techo. Lo último que había visto antes de sumirse en aquel estado era ese techo y a Hermione...

Gretchen, la única que creyó en había creído él, lo llevó a ese lugar, donde dijo que harían un experimento. Recordaba la cara de desconcierto de la castaña al ver que él la acompañaría en ese viaje que a penas empezaba.

…

De acuerdo, esta poca capacidad de movimientos estaban cansando a Hermione, quien ya era capaz de controlar sus brazos completos pero débilmente. Intentó apoyarse para sentarse y no lo logró, se restregó los ojos mientras notaba lo fría que estaba su cara, aunque ella no sentía frío, solo quería cambiar de posición. Hizo el mayor esfuerzo que su capacidad motora en desuso le permitió y por fin pudo sentarse, sintiendo dolor en cada uno de sus huesos y articulaciones. Las consecuencias de no haber utilizado su cuerpo en tanto tiempo se hacían presentes y la chica no podía esperar para deshacerse de esa sensación.

…

Draco miró a su lado, la castaña se había sentado con mucho esfuerzo y él también tenía que intentarlo, no se podía quedar atrás. Controlaba la movilidad de ambos brazos pero el de las piernas casi no. Era como si una poderosa anestesia le hubiera sido inyectada y el efecto era devastador para su escultural cuerpo. Con un único intento pudo sentarse y mirarla bien a ella. Se veía igual que la última vez, hermosa, joven y delicada.

¿Él se vería igual?

Observó sus manos, estaban pálidas pero no daban señas de cambio... _"¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?"_ se preguntó en sus adentros.

…

Hermione estaba concentrada en el movimiento de sus piernas cuando notó que el chico se levantaba; su pelo rubio estaba mojado y desordenado, su cara no había cambiado en nada, seguía siendo el precioso Draco que vio antes de entrar en el estado que estuvo.

Miro a su lado, había una pequeña maquina, se tocó su plano estomago que era a donde apuntaba y recordó claramente.

.*.*.FLASH BACK.*.*.

-Es incurable Señorita Granger.

-No puede ser, pero tantos avances que hay y...

-Lo siento, en verdad lo siento; pero su enfermedad está muy avanzada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo me... –Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza –...queda de vida?

-Pues lo síntomas ya debe sentirlos y empeoraran en los próximos días, serán mareos y constantes vómitos. El virus se localiza en el hígado y a partir de allí irá destruyendo cada uno de sus órganos internos y los que no sea capaz de destruir, los hará cambiar sus funciones biológicas para dañar el cuerpo. Los vómitos le imposibilitaran comer y tiempo después los órganos destruidos serán expulsados en regurgitaciones... probablemente le quede de 6 a 12 semanas...

Hermione se sentía horrible, todo lo que el sanador explicaba era lo que ella iba a pasar. Sintió una gran pesadez en su corazón. Desde hacáa algunas semanas había sentido mareos o fiebre constante, prácticamente la obligaron a ir al doctor y ahora estaba allí, recibiendo la peor noticia de su vida; iba a morir y no quería, había una guerra que deseaba ganar, Harry estaba tras Voldemort y Ron escondido. Ella se encontraba trabajando para la Orden de Merlín, diseñaba estrategias y ayudaba de todas las maneras posibles, conocía hechizos ancestrales que, luego de años leyendo libros en Hogwarts, aprendió. Había acabado con cientos de mortífagos y ayudado a refugiarse a los que no querían unirse a Voldemort, tanto que hizo... y ahora le parecía insignificante porque la muerte se avecinaba y no tendría compasión de ella.

Salió del consultorio con la mirada perdida y sintiéndose como en un trance, cuando una voz conocida la llamó

-Hermione ¿podemos hablar? –dijo Gretchen, la directora de la Orden de Merlín, una señora de bastante edad con cabello blanco y expresión comprensiva –Estoy al tanto de tu situación.

-¿Se entero antes que yo? No, mejor no me responda –la castaña se sentía triste. Tenía frente a si a la principal miembro de la Orden, una señora amable y sumamente inteligente que daba la impresión de saber todo lo que pasó, pasa y pasará; con una actitud fuerte cuando era necesario y que confiaba prácticamente en todo el mundo.

-Lo siento mucho, pero tengo una propuesta para hacerte.

-Voy a… –no pudo pronunciar la palabra –Y no hay nada que pueda hacer –dijo con dolor la joven.

-Si lo hay... pero es riesgoso.

Hermione mordió su labio inferior, la posibilidad de detener su muerte había llegado como una luz; la directora caminó hacia su oficina y la castaña la siguió con la esperanza en las manos.

-La orden ha estado diseñando la manera de cambiar lo que está pasando, si has oído las noticias, como sé que lo has hecho, estás al tanto de que Lord Voldemort está ganando... cada día es mas evidente y no lo podremos ocultar mas tiempo –dijo la señora mirando a la joven que lucía bastante perturbada –Hemos creado una barrera para que la situación no llegue al mundo muggle y que mientras uno de nuestros miembros viva, no será destruida. Todo esto supongo ya lo sabes también –suspiró –¿Recuerdas que una vez usaste un giratiempos? son maquinas que te pueden regresar en el tiempo y ayudarte a cambiar lo que esta mal, siempre y cuando tu YO del pasado no te vea; lastimosamente los giratiempos son máquinas limitadas para retroceden un año como máximo y hemos registrado que esta situación comenzó hace dos, tal vez tres años.

-No comprendo ¿Qué es lo que yo tengo que ver con eso? –la castaña estaba confundida.

-Eres brillante y si alguien pudiera cambiar estar situación, esa eres tú.

-Sigo sin...

-Escucha, tu enfermedad no tiene cura momentánea, pero un tratamiento a largo plazo podría curarte.

-Solo tengo algunas semanas de vida –dijo Hermione sintiéndose de lo peor.

-Uniendo avances Muggles y mágicos se crearon recientemente unas cápsulas –continuó Gretchen –en que una temperatura extremadamente baja permite detener las funciones vitales sin causar la muerte.

La castaña comenzó a comprender, era muy hábil con los acertijos al igual que uniendo ideas sueltas; así que como una telaraña hiló las ideas. –¿Pretende que... detenga mi vida... –comprendió Hermione –hasta que me cure y me puedan utilizar para arreglar lo que salió mal, haciendo uso de un giratiempos?

-Yo no diría utilizar, necesitamos tu ayuda.

La chica se sintió entre la espada y la pared ¿Qué podía hacer? Si se negaba a ayudar, moriría sin mas remedio, pero si aceptaba, eso significaría.... – ¿estar inconsciente hasta que tengan su giratiempos modificado? ¿Eso me está pidiendo?-

-Algo parecido –la señora bajó al vista pues había sentido la respuesta de la castaña como una negativa.

Hermione lo meditó unos segundos mientras se mordía el labio inferior. ¿Acaso había otra salida?, si no lo hacia iba a morir en unas cuantas semanas con la sensación de no haber dado todo lo que tenía por librar al mundo de la amenaza oscura.

-Serás la esperanza de nuestro mundo –esas palabras calaron hondo, haciendo eco profundo en su cabeza y siendo decisivas para la decisión que horas mas tarde comunicó.

-Lo haré –dijo Hermione con decisión después de los constantes argumentos de su amiga pelirroja para que no lo hiciera y que luego de dicho dictamen se rindió, bajo la mirada y sintió como su mejor amiga se le iba.

- No me convence la idea pero... yo sé que tú puedes, eres fuerte –con el apoyo de Ginny se sintió mas aliviada aunque la sensación de que plomo era inyectado a su corazón regresó la siguiente tarde cuando el experto encargado del experimento hablaba con ella.

- ...según lo propuesto serás congelada a -400 ºC –le dijo el hombre –Como ya debes saber, será un estado de inconciencia, tu corazón dejara de palpitar y las células de tu cuerpo no trabajaran porque las bajas temperaturas les darán la sensación de muerte pero sin descomposición. Su cerebro... –Hermione escuchaba una que otra cosa de las que el señor le decía, intentaba captar solo lo mas importante- ...de la orden, así que el tiempo que tomará diseñar ese dichoso aparato no puedo precisarlo, sin embargo cuando este listo volverás a la vida... –ella miraba el modelo en miniatura de la capsula de hielo que sería su féretro, lugar donde reposaría mientras estuviera viva en estado de muerte– ...han diseñado este aparato –señaló una cajita que yacía sobre el escritorio –trabajará sobre tu hígado, como debes suponer el congelamiento abarcara también el virus que tienes alojado y es ahí donde entra el trabajo de esta máquina, que se encargará de eliminar célula por célula los males provocados y terminará destruyendo el virus y la enfermedad de tu cuerpo – escuchó esto atentamente y se sintió sonreír por primera vez en muchos días, al menos un provecho tendría estar medio muerta: Podría curarse – ...el proceso de eliminación del virus llevará un tiempo indeterminado al igual que el artefacto de la orden. Debo confesarte que desconozco el tiempo que la cápsula o tu cuerpo soportarán el estado de congelación y... tú podrías morir...

La castaña tomó la noticia tan tranquila que hasta miedo daba, su corazón se consumía en su pecho pero su cara no expresaba nada, le habían dicho la palabra muerte tantas veces que ya no ejercía mucha sorpresa y es que parecía que de cualquier forma su vida se empeñaba en acabar aunque ella no lo quisiera. Se sentía horrible al pensar en lo poco que había vivido hasta entonces, quería hacer mucho mas, superarse e intentar tantas cosas; tanto por conocer, por explorar, por descubrir y por madurar. Tanta alegría, tristeza, euforia, desilusión y toda clase de sentimientos que no terminaba de conocer... principalmente aquel hermosísimo sentimiento que nunca había experimentado, pero que si creía en él y esperaba sentir: el amor... el amor desinteresado y altruista, dador de la mayor felicidad y a la vez del peor dolor que el ser humano hubiera conocido, el amor que da fuerza a cada día de tu vida y puede llegar a ser la luz en medio de la oscuridad o las tinieblas que tapen la luz... el amor de un hombre que la llenara de vida, la vida que se le escapaba entre las manos sin ningún remedio.

.*.*.FIN DEL FLASH BACK.*.*.

La misma cajita que había visto aquel día, estaba ahora a su lado. Seguramente el virus estaba destruido y ella estaría perfectamente sana. Muchas preguntas volvieron a llegar a su cabeza y la principal era "¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?"

…

Draco se movió quedando en el borde de la camilla, mientras sus piernas colgaban debido a la altura, se miró a si mismo notando que lo único que llevaba puesto era una especie de boxer blanco. Observó sus brazos, bajo la muñeca estaba la marca tenebrosa, al instante invadieron su cabeza muchos malos recuerdos, y a la vez recordó el día que por fin había decidido hacer algo con su vida...

.*.*. FLASH BACK.*.*.

El rubio se encontraba en lo que solía ser la Sala Común de Slytherin. Recientemente él y algunos mortífagos se habían apoderado del castillo que antes había sido su colegio, pero ahora se preparaba para recibir a Lord Voldemort.

El Señor oscuro había expresamente dicho que su cede sería aquel antiguo colegio que lo acogió en su niñez y juventud, el lugar donde se sintió por primera vez rodeados de los de su clase y donde aprendió tanto.

Draco subió por las escaleras hasta llegar a la que solía ser su habitación... muchos eran los recuerdos que llegaban a su cabeza y se manifestaban como una ácida angustia en el estomago. Observó por la ventana, el campo de Quidditch, el lago, los terrenos. Recordó su séptimo año, el que se convirtió en el mejor y a la vez el peor año de su vida al descubrir que era capaz de querer (¿o debería decir enamorarse?) y que su corazón palpitaba y sufría al igual que el de los demás; aquel año en que observó a una chica y ella, sin saberlo, le enseñó tantas cosas e hizo aflorar en él una parte que podía ser cálida y cariñosa, una parte que no conocía porque sus padres y su casa le enseñaron a ser frío y calculador, a preocuparse sólo por si mismo y a ver de menos a los demás, una parte que enterró cuando el 7º año acabó y ya no pudo verla mas a ella; ella que ahora era una aurora. Supo desde siempre que no tenía posibilidades con la chica pues que él estuvo, estaba y estará marcado por su sangre pura y su deber de servir a Voldemort.

Desde los días anteriores a la toma de Hogwarts había estado soñando con ella y con que algo malo le pasaba, fue entonces cuando pensó por primera vez en la posibilidad de arrepentirse. Tal ves podría cambiar y ayudar a la destrucción de Voldemort, en lugar de lo contrario; contar todos los secretos de los que era conocedor y hacer algo bueno, tal ves así aquella castaña podría ser suya.

-Draco, ¿qué haces aquí? –dijo una voz ronca

-¿Desde hace cuánto estas ahí parado?- pregunto sin dirigirle la mirada

-Hace unos segundos –respondió –debes ir a revisar las cocinas y el séptimo piso, sabes que estamos aquí para…

-Lo sé Zabini –dijo Draco dirigiendo sus ojos gélidos y opacados al moreno –No me digas lo que tengo o no que hacer, yo ya lo sé y lo haré cuando me venga en gana.

-El señor Oscuro llegará mañana y si nosotros no hemos...

-Lárgate –le espetó el rubio que estaba furioso. Acababa de ser interrumpido en medio de los recuerdos de una vida que a penas recordaba que fuera feliz y encima le venía a dar órdenes ¡era intolerable!

-¿Cómo dices?

-¡QUE TE LARGUES! ¿Acaso no me escuchas? Yo hago las cosas a MI manera. Ni tú ni Voldemort me ordenan nada. Así que Lárgate pedazo de idiota.

El moreno levemente nervioso abandonó la habitación. La imagen de la castaña de ojos caramelo volvió al pensamiento del blondo que suspiró. Cuanto la quiso... y ella no lo sabría jamás, no se enteraría porque no se la merecía y porque Draco Malfoy no siente, él no puede sentir amor ni cariño, él no sabía qué era eso... vagamente pensó en su madre, la única que lo amó y lo cuidó de pequeño, sin embargo no pudo impedir que su padre lo halara a ese mundo de oscuridad y muerte donde lo introdujo sin darle oportunidad alguna para escapar.

Salió de la habitación y caminó lentamente por los pasillos, rememorando viejos recuerdos.

Llegó a la cocina... parecía desolada por completo hasta que divisó un extraño bulto tembloroso cerca de la chimenea, se acercó para ver que era.

-¿Dobby?- preguntó confundido. La criatura levantó la cabeza temeroso, de sus enormes ojos brotaban lagrimas sin control.

-Se-señor M-malfoy, No-no-no m-mate a Dobby –suplicó arrodillándose a sus pies.

Draco lo miró inexpresivo y sólo pudo recordar aquella estúpida organización que la castaña había diseñado en 4º año mientras aun estudiaban. Draco apuntó con su varita al elfo mientras Dobby chillaba pidiéndole que no le matara, el rubio murmuro un hechizo que le dio al elfo y lo hizo desaparecer y aparecer de nuevo pero en las afueras del castillo; Draco no lo mató, sino que lo liberó y se preguntaba por qué acaba de hacer eso. Quizás porque le gustaría que alguien hiciera lo mismo con él, que lo liberaran...

-¿Draco? –una voz femenina lo llamó esta vez –Hay algo que debes saber

El permaneció con la mirada perdida –¿El qué? Dilo….

-Es que recién recibí una lechuza de Nott que esta encargándose de los del ministerio, en ella decía que uno de los que trabajaban allí le llevo unas pruebas de...

-Ve al punto Parkinson – ella tragó saliva demostrando así, sin querer, lo difícil que era decir lo que tenía que decir.

-Tu madre ha muerto.

El rubio no hizo ni dijo nada, pero el último vestigio de absurda esperanza que tenía dentro de sí se desplomó con brusquedad y con ello el sentido de todo por lo que vivía... se preguntó por qué estaba allí. Cómo llegó a internarse en tal oscuridad y matar a tantos sólo por cumplir los deseos de un ser despechado, y es que eso era Voldemort, un hombre que no contento con lo que era, decidió librar al mundo de todos los que eran iguales a él: impuros de sangre, sin pensar en que algunos de ellos eran buenos, inocentes y dulces como... la castaña.

-Draco ¿estás bien?

-¡Qué pregunta! –dijo con sarcasmo y dolor, pasaron un momento en silencio meditando. –Pansy necesito tu ayuda –él finalmente se decidió por la opción correcta, esa muerte lo golpeó demasiado fuerte y lo hizo darse cuenta de que si se mantenía en ese mundo terminaría sumido en la peor de las miserias, solo y desgraciado, infeliz y loco, amargado y con la sensación de saber que puedo haber intentado cambiar ese destino que tenía escrito con sangre, su maldita sangre pura.

-¿Mi ayuda, para qué? ¡El señor Oscuro está ganando! Pronto se librará de todos los sangre sucia y...

-¡Cállate!

-Pero...

-Eres tan estúpida que aun no has despertado y visto esta horrenda realidad. Te das cuenta de que nuestras vidas en este momento dependen de las decisiones de ese maldito Voldemort y que luego de que acabe con todos los que odia no hará mas que regocijarse por lo logrado. ¿Y NOSOTROS QUÉ? ¿SUS FIELES SERVIDORES QUE TENDRAN? El control de un mundo destruido y miserable que no nos hará felices en ningún modo.

La chica sólo bajo la mirada reconociendo cada una de sus palabras como ciertas, esa era la cruel verdad aunque no lo quisiera aceptar.

-¿Qué quieres que haga por ti?- preguntó ella recuperándose luego de unos minutos pero sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Necesito que me cubras. A cualquiera que te pregunte por mí le dices que el Señor Tenebroso me envió a una misión especial y por eso no estoy. Mañana cuando él venga, tú le entregas una carta que yo te enviaré, donde te excluyo de toda complicidad conmigo y le expreso mi odio ¿de acuerdo?

-P-pero ¿qué harás?

-Iré a la orden de Merlín y me entregaré.

-¡NO! ¿Por qué? –los ojos de Pansy se tornaron vidriosos.

-Porque no quiero quedarme aquí y morir como mortífago. Prefiero terminar con esto de una vez.

-¡No lo hagas! Te arrepentirás –parecía una amenaza pero el tono de la chica era de súplica.

-No me arrepentiré, no mas de lo que lo he hecho ya por tener esta asquerosa vida y no intentar cambiarla en ningún modo.

-Te entregarás... y luego ¿qué?

-No se si me dictarán sentencia para Azkaban o esperarán que los ayude, sea lo que sea lo enfrentaré con la cabeza en alto, y si puedo conseguir destruir a Voldemort no dudes que lo haré. Aunque nadie lo diga yo sé que fue él quien mandó a matar a mi madre por saber demasiado y rehusarse a servirle como vasalla.

-Pero hay otras maneras de vengarte –exclamó Pansy con los ojos a rebosar de lágrimas- no es la solución, si te descubren te mataran, o quien sabe que cosas horribles podría hacerte el Señor Oscuro si te capturara.

- ¿Qué podría ser peor? Debo hacerlo... -él buscó su mirada intentando convencerla –Y además no me capturará y tú me ayudarás a evitar eso.

Pansy no respondió pero él sabía que lo ayudaría puesto que la chica le tenía un cariño desmedido, sin razón aparente y que no era reciproco.

Draco luego había regresado una vez más a su ex–sala común y allí, detrás de un cuadro de unas rosas negras, en lo que parecía una parte hueca de la pared, escondió su varita. Nadie la encontraría y no pensó que la necesitaría mas.

Su varita era demasiado importante para él y no le agradaba para nada la idea de que alguien mas la ocupara, así que se quedaría mejor escondida mientras él se rendía.

Con rapidez abandonó el castillo, nadie lo notó, unas horas mas tarde arrivó a la Orden de Merlín, donde unos aurores lo atraparon y lo trataron como al peor de los asesinos... él no opuso mayor resistencia porque así lo decidió, su único fin era hablar con Gretchen... sabía que esa vieja loca pacífica creería su sincera entrega, tal ves sería la única que le creería y comprendería sus desesperados deseos de salir de esa vida que lo consumía y lo destruía de a poco.

-El gran mortífago ha caído –le dijo el hombre que lo llevó "capturado" a una celda oscura y mal oliente –Lo pagarás caro por todas esas muertes que haz cometido.

Como siempre las personas malinterpretaban todo. Si él estaba allí era por voluntad propia, no porque los aurores fueron mas rápidos.

La agilidad y sutileza con que Draco se movía eran increíbles, dignos de una serpiente e igual de venenoso, por eso nunca lo atrapaban y no lo habrían hecho sin importar cuánto tiempo pasara.

Finalmente había hablado esa noche con la señora directora, que durante su plática se mostró muy paciente y atenta. Aunque la duda se asomó una que otra ves frente a su envejecida cara, los argumentos del rubio terminaron convenciéndola de la veracidad de lo que él decía.

-¿Estas dispuesto entonces a ayudarnos?

El asintió aun con su mirada gris, fría y altanera.

-Según lo que me dices los horrocruxes que quedan se encuentran en el antiguo colegio de Hogwarts pues Voldemort se trasladó hacia allí y pidió tener sus tesoros en su nueva morada donde él y por lo menos 70 mortífagos residirán, significaría una misión suicida mandar a los nuestros allí. Nos estamos debilitando –dijo Gretchen sincera y calmada –No podemos arriesgarnos tanto. Sé que tus deseos de ayudar son sinceros, pero es un poco tarde para esto.

-Nunca es demasiado tarde –dijo Draco mientras la miraba levantarse y caminar por la sala en la que se encontraban; se detuvo frente a lo que parecía una capsula en miniatura.

-Tienes razón –respondió ella tomando la capsula- ¿Estarías dispuesto a arriesgarte para ayudarnos?

-Claro, por eso he venido.

-¿Estarías dispuesto a que tu cuerpo fuera congelado?

-¿Cómo dice?

Luego de esto, Gretchen había explicado todos y cada uno de los detalles del plan que ellos tenían; de cómo salvar al destruido mundo utilizando un artefacto que permitiera volver y arreglar las cosas antes de que sucedieran.

-Tus conocimientos servirán mas en el pasado que en el presente –culminó la directora

-¿Entonces, el _Tempus Fly_ permitirá regresar tres años atrás para destruir a Voldemort antes de que se haga poderoso?

-No precisamente. Si su cuerpo será congelado es porque no sabemos el tiempo que nos llevará crear el_ Tempus Fly_. La magia que se utiliza para controlar y ser capaz de regresar al pasado es muy complicada, nuestros expertos trabajan lo mas rápido que les es posible pero cada año que pasa es una dificultad ya que hay que agregarlo al Tempus Fly.

-¿Cuánto tiempo cree que tomará?

-Aproximadamente 20 años

-¿¡20 años!? –Draco se sorprendió

- Es que la creación del giratiempos llevó como 5 años, luego de esa creación nadie se preocupo por hacer uno que tuviera mayor capacidad para regresar así que es como comenzar de cero. _El Tempus Fly_ además de retroceder el tiempo tendrá otras opciones especiales. Es por eso que su cuerpo será congelado, para que el Señor Oscuro no pueda capturarlo, para que este seguro mientras esta guerra se libra y el artefacto se crea.

-Pero estaré congelado por 20 años. Son 20 años de mi vida

-Técnicamente no, porque este congelamiento evitará que envejezca. Cuando se levante se verá igual a este momento. Será como un largo sueño

-Demasiado largo –dijo el pasándose las manos por su sedoso cabello

-Tal vez tome menos tiempo. No lo sé.

Con esto último lo convenció. De igual forma ¿Qué otra opción tenía? Y pues si la única manera de deshacerse de Voldemort era congelarse por 20 años… Él lo haría. No perdería ni ganaría nada porque ya nada valía lo suficiente. En esos momentos él no sabía que sería encapsulado junto con la única persona que había despertado sentimientos desconocidos en su corazón en 7º año, la gryffindoriana sabelotodo, sangre sucia y mas odiada por Draco, la única a la que amó... Hermione Granger.

.*.*.FIN DEL FLASH BACK.*.*.

El rubio se pasó las manos por su cabello que estaba empapado, se sentía confundido por no saber quién y por qué los habían descongelado, y por qué no iban a ayudarlos y explicarles todo lo que había pasado en este tiempo que durmieron. ¿El mundo estaría mejor o peor de lo que él lo dejo?

Hermione se bajó de la camilla con extremo cuidado, ya que si bien controlaba sus piernas aun le dolían y volver caminar le tomaría algunos minutos más. Como un bebé comenzó a moverse (aferrada a la camilla por temor a resbalarse), el suelo estaba mojado pero eso era lo de menos; a la chica le tronaban los huesos y con una que otra mueca de dolor logró un caminar lento, parecía caracol. Se rió en sus adentros de si misma por ser apenas capaz de moverse; sin embargo no tardó mucho en dominarlo.

Draco al verla a ella pararse pensó que él también podría, el problema es que cuando él lo hizo su movimiento fue tan brusco que sólo consiguió caer dolorosamente al suelo.

-¡Malfoy! –dijo la castaña exaltada, mas de su boca salió un sonido inaudible lo que la asustó, sin embargo estaba mas preocupada por el blondo así que procuró acercarse a él lo mas rápido que pudo (que era realmente lento) –¿Estás... –iba a preguntar ella pero nada salía de su boca –Estás...- repitió –Estás... –comenzaba a oír su voz –¿ESTÁS BIEN? –gritó, mas de su boca salieron palabras a volumen normal y comprensible pero al mismo tiempo sintió que sus cuerdas vocales se rasgaron por el esfuerzo. Se puso las manos en la garganta pretendiendo aliviar el dolor interno producto del grito.

Draco la miró, estaba parada a su lado y parecía que hablaba aunque no la escuchaba, hasta que un "¿estás bien?" perfectamente audible sonó

- No... –dijo él pero no se escuchó, frunció el ceño y volvió a intentar –No... no... no -su voz salio ronca y áspera, se aclaro la garganta 2 veces –No estoy bien –respondió sintiendo doler su garganta.

_"Las partes de su cuerpo olvidaran con el tiempo sus funciones, por eso cuando despierte deberá hacer ejercicios y evitar forzar su cuerpo a hacer lo que ya no recuerda. Su cuerpo olvida pero su mente no. Debe ser paciente o podría lastimarse"_

Esas fueron las palabras que el medimago le dijo a Hermione, debía comunicárselas a Draco pero como hacerlo si le dolía tanto volver a hablar.

Ella le tendió la mano y el rubio la miro desconfiado _"¿Por qué ella está parada y yo no? Tengo q hacerlo solo"_ se dijo internamente _"Aunque no me vendría mal su ayuda."_


	3. ¿Por que estas aqui?

**FUEGO DE hIELO**

**Capitulo 3: Porque estas aquí?**

El rubio con un increíble esfuerzo se levantó solo y le dirigió una mirada de odio a Hermione

-Sigues siendo el mismo –dijo ella con voz como si tuviera infección en la garganta. A sus cuerdas vocales les costaba emitir sonidos normales.

-Que esperabas – respondió el casi ofendido. La observó, luego, caminar lentamente hasta la puerta, iba escasamente vestida lo que le provoco unos extraños deseos y pensamientos fuera de lugar. Ella se detuvo y regresó hasta él

-Debemos conseguir dominar por completo nuestros cuerpos antes de salir –dijo Hermione que presentía que algo andaba mal ya que estaban descongelados pero ninguna persona había venido en su auxilio. Draco no dijo nada, pero en el momento en que la castaña se puso a hacer movimientos como aeróbicos, el la siguió sin dirigirse la palabra

Ginny decidió tomar un descanso, estaba en Hogsmade, lo que solía ser un pueblito alegre y llenos de escaparates vistosos estaba ahora muerto, sin vida. Todas las tiendas estaban con puertas cerradas y ventanas cubiertas, algunas con letreros de "CERRADO, otras simplemente oscuras o vacías.

Camino por ahí recordando sus maravillosos años en Hogwarts, las veces que habían visitado ese lugar, se mantenía lleno de magos y brujas que venían por doquier.

Escucho un ruido extraño tras de ella así que entró en la primera tienda que con un ligero alohomora cedió y le brindo refugio. Se encontró en Honeydukes, o lo que quedaba de el...el lugar que recordaba rebosante de estanterías con toda clase de dulces, ahora se mostraba vació y con telarañas; miró uno que otro dulce que, probablemente, escapó de las manos de su dueña cuando abandono su tienda y simples estantes cubiertos de polvo o desgastados pro el efecto de los años. La pelirroja cubrió su cara con las manos, intentado deshacerse de esos recuerdos que solo provocaban nostalgia y ganas de llorar. Debía concentrarse en Luna, dedujo que la apresaron y llevaron al castillo cuando dejo de ver sus pistas y mensajes escondidos.

La rubia fue tomada por los mortios y lo que no entendía era porque no la mataron sino que se la llevaron, tal vez inconciente, al ex-colegio de Hogwarts. Sin importar las razones, tenía que encontrarla y salvarla. Estaba anocheciendo, pensó que lo mejor era quedarse en ese lugar porque caminar por noche es muy peligroso; la mañana siguiente iría a la casa de los gritos para llegar al castillo a través del sauce boxeador.

El día acababa y se llevaba consigo la luz, Draco y Hermione habían pasado aproximadamente una hora haciendo ejercicios, ya podían por fin moverse con libertad y normalidad. Sin embargo sus gargantas clamaban por agua y sus voces pro salir, por decir tantas cosas y a la ve nada.

La castaña decidió acabar con el silencio y con los ejercicios

-Donde dormiremos? –preguntó Hermione quien ya comenzaba a sentir el frió nocturno y su escasa ropa no ayudaba

-Fuera de esta habitación –dijo el rubio caminando a la puerta, ella se apresuro a ponerse tras el y antes de que abriera por completo la puerta ella le tomo el brazo sintiendo lo duros que estos se mantenían y lo suave de su piel

-Porque estas aquí?- pregunto la castaña

-Por la misma razón que tu

-Tu eras un mortífago y un asesi...

-No sabes nada y no digas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir

Ambos hablaban sin tonos acusadores no amenazantes, sol con voz cansada e intentado comprender lo que pasaba.

Se vieron a los ojos, recordando la ultima vez que eso paso

...FLASH BACK...

Draco despertó con los potentes rayos del sol, ese día seria encapsulado y su venganza contra Voldemort comenzaría; no planeaba detenerse hasta verlo destruido por todas las cosas horribles que lo hizo hacer cuando estaba bajo sus ordenes.

Hermione se despedía de Ginny entre lagrimas y abrazos, le entregó su varita haciéndola prometer que la cuidaría y se la devolvería al despertar.

La castaña fue al cuarto frio usando aquel diminuto traje. Entro al lugar y se encontro de frente con el blondo

-Q-que haces a-aquí? –preguntó, intentando cubrirse

-Vaya curvas que te cargas –dijo el con sonrisa picara

-Malfoy sal de aquí!

-Tu no mandas aquí Granger –al decir esto, otra capsula aparecio al lado de la que ya estaba dispuesta para Hermione

-Pero, pero no es posible

-Lo es, y mas te vale que lo aceptes

-No me vengas aquí con tus aires de que todo lo puedes –dijo ella notando que el vestía solo un boxer

-Es que todo lo puedo hacer –sonrió con suficiencia

-Sabes que hacemos aquí?-

-Creo que es obvio Granger, pero no sabia que una sangre sucia lo haría conmigo-

-Ogh, mantente alejado-

-Quien dijo que quería acercarme a ti-

Ambos aparecieron dentro de las capsulas que en un principio estaban a temperatura ambiente y luego de que les administraran un somnífero gaseoso, hicieron que la temperatura disminuyera lentamente mientras revisaban las reacciones de sus cuerpos

...END OF FLASH BACK...

El contacto de esa mano calida provoco una ola de sensaciones en Draco, se miraron a los ojos por lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que el decidió hacer lo que menos podrían imaginar...

Se acercó y posó su mano en el cuello de Hermione haciéndola temblar, miró sus rojos labios atreviéndose por primera vez a acercase hasta tocarlos: fue un contacto débil pero dulce que solo mantuvieron por unos segundos hasta que la castaña bajo la cabeza y el dio media vuelta para salir

Los dos estaban un poco débiles; hacer o actuar como lo hicieron en el pasado era mas complicado de lo que parecía...pero pronto, muy pronto todos esos sentimientos saldrían a flote de la manera que menos podían imaginar

Hermione salio un momento después de Draco y se quedó con el corazón paralizado al ver todos los cuerpos que yacían regados en el suelo. Con anterioridad ella había visto peleas entre mortifagos y aurores donde terminaban unos cuantos muertos; mas esa horrible sensación de asco y espanto que percibió esta vez fueron incomparables. La castaña creyó que iba a vomitar, pero no tenia nada en el estomago por lo que cayo al suelo dando ligeras arcadas.

Draco se extraño al ver la reacción de ella, habiendo sido aurora, la muerte no consistía algo desconocido

-Granger que sucede? –pregunto agachándose a su lado y olvidándose del encuentro anterior. Las arcadas de Hermione habían cesado pero ella no dijo nada, se quedo con la mirada perdida entre todos los cuerpos –Granger? Granger tenemos que salir de aquí- sus ojos grises encontraron la puerta destruida del escondite –ven vamos- el se incorporo y avanzo al umbral pero Hermione no se movió

-Granger ya!- le ardía la garganta y la paciencia se le estaba acabando- muévete de una vez sangre sucia

-

Ella dirigió sus pupilas llenas de odio al rubio, se levantó como pudo aun sintiendo repugnancia por la imagen

-No me llames así mortífago- se miraron desafiantemente por unos minutos hasta que ella se volteo para buscar una puerta que la condujera a una habitación en la que pudiera pasar la noche.

El la observó caminar delicadamente en busca de algo, absorbió los detalles de su hermoso cuerpo. No podía creer que ambos estaban prácticamente desnudos y las castaña como si nada.

Draco trato de sacar de su cabeza esos agobiantes deseos, se desplazó hasta la destrozada puerta y observo un sencillo cuarto con una cama en las esquina (n/a: noc si recuerdan que Ginny vio esta habitación al principio)

"aquí tendemos que dormir" pensó el rubio" la idea de dormir juntos no le sentara nada bien a la caprichosa de Granger"; justo en ese momento ella salía con dos capuchas color blanco en las manos.

-Toma- dijo entregándole una- es todo lo que pude encontrar, pensé que tal ves habría algun armario o algo, pero nada... –Hermione no encontró ni una puerta en su búsqueda, pero eso porque no busco bien...tras una de aquellas paredes se encontraban los cuartos, tras una pared que era mas bien un holograma y que la castaña no notó -usaremos solo esto –dijo refiriéndose a la capucha- a menos q te atrevas a tocar uno de esos cuerpos para sacarle la ropa –su voz regresaba a la normalidad pero esa necesidad de agua aun no desaparecía

-Dormiremos allí- dijo Draco señalando la cama

-No dormiré contigo allí- la cama era pequeña, cabían dos personas pero no muy separadas una de la otra, tenia una sola almohada y una sabana que mas parecía un pedazo de tela mal cortado.

-Entonces no se donde dormirás – dijo el terminante, no tenia deseos de pelear

-Malfoy en serio quieres dormir en esa...cosa conmigo?

-No Granger, pero que otro plan tienes?

-Pues buscare donde mas dormir

-Haz lo que quieras- el rubio caminó a la cama y se recostó. No estaba tan mal aunque se sintió molesto porque la castaña no durmiera con el. Cierto que lo odiaba todo pero el no era una cosa asquerosa para despreciarlo así "Maldita Granger" pensó antes de cubrirse con la capucha blanca y tirarse sobre la pobre almohada.

Hermione lo miró "Malfoy idiota" pensó, entró de nuevo al lugar lleno de cuerpos, sintió un escalofrío y regresó a la habitación donde estaba Draco. La castaña no sabia que era peor: el tener que dormir en una camucha al lado de aquel detestable chico O el hecho de que la idea de dormir con el no era para nada mala, al contrario(y aunque se dijera que no era cierto) la situación era bastante favorable y totalmente deseable.

Se puso la capucha resignándose, fue al colchón y se acostó dándole la espalda al rubio que "dormía" unos centímetros mas allá.

Pasaron tal ves algunas horas en que mantuvieron los ojos cerrados sin poder dormir y pues ¡Que sueño iban a tener luego de 50 años dormidos!.

La castaña pensando que el chico estaba dormido se volteo con cuidado quedando frente a él; la capucha se le había corrido al blondo, dejando al descubierto su esculpido torso. Sus típicos y rebeldes mechones rubios adornaban su frente...se veía tan lindo, tan calido, tan angelical.

Un nuevo escalofrío recorrió a Hermione al pensar en los que yacían en la habitación contigua, cerró con fuerza los ojos para olvidar a toda esa gente muerta; su cuerpo tembló y pensó que tal ves lloraría...en ese momento una mano intrusa se escabulló por debajo de su capa y se colocó sobre su delgada cintura, confortándola; sus orbes caramelo se abrieron al igual que su boca pero al notar que Draco se mantenía tranquilamente dormido, no dijo nada. Pensó en que el lo hizo sin darse cuenta, además que ese tacto la hizo sentir mejor. Volvió a cerrar los ojos buscando el sueño.

Draco tenia su mano en la cintura de la ex-gryffindor, estaba totalmente conciente de ello y espero que la chica lo apartara, mas no fue así. Entreabrió los ojos y la vio "dormida". Entonces tomándose mas confianza de la debida, movió su mano hasta la espalada de Hermione y con un delicado movimiento acercó mas el cuerpo de la castaña a si mismo. Ella sin pensarlo dos veces, se dejó acercar y coloco sus manos sobre el pecho del rubio, ahogando un suspiro. Se sentía tan bien; protegida de todo y de todos teniéndolo cerca de el.

Ambos experimentaron una calidez que los acobijo, más el sueño no llegó. Se quedaron en esa posición con los ojos cerrados deseando que ese contacto nunca acabara. Lastimosamente la luminosidad que poco a poco embargaba el recinto les anunció que era hora de enfrentar la realidad, de buscar respuesta a todas las interrogantes que rondaban en sus cabezas y sobre todo de recordar que se odiaban, que sus acercamientos eran prohibidos al igual que su amor imposible...


	4. Descubriendo la difícil realidad

_Holaaas n.n_

_mil graciiias por sus post, son porquitos pero se que van de todo corazón y por eso los aprecio muxioo. Siento tardar tanto en actualizar pero es q a veces se me complica un poquito_

_Pero aqui les vas el capi 4 ñ.ñ espero que lo disfruten muxio_

_dedicado a __Francis Felton-Malfoy_, _damari y __Kaoru Riddle_

_bezo0o0oTTe_

_♥_

* * *

♥Fuego de hielo♥

**Capitulo 4: Descubriendo la difícil realidad**

Con los primeros rayos solares Draco se levantó, la castaña sintió un terrible vacío cuando el se separo de ella, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo.

-Granger despierta, tenemos que irnos –dijo el rubio utilizando su glacial tono

-Ir a donde?- pregunto la chica que aparentaba haber recién despertado

-A hogwarts

-Porque?- los recuerdos de su antiguo colegio asaltaron si cabeza castaña

-Porque allí esta mi varita

* * *

Luna estaba encerrada en las mazmorras de su ex-colegio, recordando cuando recibía clases de pociones en ese lugar. Increíble como dan vueltas las cosas...un día recibes clases con tus amigos y al siguiente estas luchando por tu vida en el mismo lugar. 

La rubia no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche por estar pensando en la forma de escapar. Cuando la atraparon ella pensó que la matarían, pero no fue así. Los mortifagos tenían ahora el Tempos Fly y como no sabían para que servia, se la llevaron a ella para que les explicara; obviamente Luna se negó a dar cualquier tipo de información por lo que la torturaron con varios cruciatas mas ella continuo callada y sabiendo que no podían matarla, la encerraron. Dijeron que dentro de unos días la llevarían ante Voldemort para hacerla hablar.

Los mortifagos creían que ella era la única bruja viva que no estaba al servicio de el señor oscuro, y como siempre, se equivocaban.

-Tengo que salir de aquí- se dijo la rubia mientras revisaba estantes que contenían diversos ingredientes viejos y olvidados. Si tal ves conseguía crear algún acido para derretir la puerta, podría salir "Haz memoria Luna, tu puedes" pensó y comenzó a tomar las cosas que habían por allí y a mezclarlos a ver si obtenía una poción que le sirviera

* * *

Draco y Hermione caminaban por las calles de un lugar desconocido, estas estaban inundadas de una espesa neblina. Su rumbo era el castillo de Hogwarts. Vestían las capuchas blancas sobre la casi nada de ropa que usaban desde que se levantaron. 

El le contó que antes de entregarse, había ayudado a los mortios a apoderarse del castillo para hacerlo la nueva guarida de Lord Voldemort.

-Como entraremos si esta lleno de mortifagos?- pregunto la castaña deteniéndose al lado del rubio.

-Deberías preguntarte primero como vamos a llegar hasta allá- el miraba en todas direcciones intentando ubicarse donde estaban

-Seria mas fácil si tuviéramos varita-

-Si tuviéramos varita no habría razón para ir a Hogwarts –dijo pesadamente Draco

-No podrías ser amable por lo menos mientras estemos obligados a estar juntos?

-Ser amable? Contigo?... No

-Muérete

-Es preferible a estar contigo –dijo el blondo caminando hacia algun lugar. Ella lo siguió en silencio mientras miraba su alrededor. La marca tenebrosa estaba dibujada en la mayoría de los edificios y todos estos precian abandonados

-Donde vamos? – se aventuró a hablar Hermione, su curiosidad e incomodidad no la dejaba quedarse callada

-Nunca te callas-

-Maldito- murmuro apretando los dientes y sintió ganas de pegarle o mejor aun! echarle un Avada Kedavra...si solo tuviera su varita...y ahora que lo pensaba, Ginny tenia su varita. Donde estaba la pelirroja? Porque Ginny no había venido en su ayuda?. No estaba muerta, no podía estar muerta...

-Llegamos- anuncio Draco entrando en el deteriorado edificio que Hermione reconoció como...

-El ministerio de Magia?-

-Aquí encontraremos un traslador que nos lleve a Hogsmade

-Malfoy como sabes...- muy tarde, el chico la dejo con la palabra en la boca luego de entrar al ministerio –Maldito desgraciado- dijo la castaña que no viendo otra salida, se decidió a seguir al rubio

* * *

Ginny se despertó, miro su reloj de pulsera...eran ya las 9 am "Tonta! Te quedaste dormida" pensó auto reprendiéndose. Se ajusto la capa y con silenciosos movimientos salio de Honeydukes. 

Observó la Casa de los Gritos que se imponía en lo alto de la colina, sintió un nuevo escalofrío erizar los vellos de su nuca, no supo bien si era porque se encontraba a finales de octubre y hacia frío o porque la magia negra ahora reinaba sobre todo el mundo mágico y Lord Voldemort se encargaba de matar todo rasgo de esperanza y amor que pudiera existir en las almas de quienes vivían.

Subió la pequeña colina e ingreso a la vieja casa, a cada paso que daba una tabla rechinaba y sentía temor, era la primera vez en varios años que estaba totalmente sola y tan cerca de los mortifagos. Espiro profundamente y recordó que era un gryffindor, y los de su casa se caracterizaban por ser valientes y ella tenia que serlo! Mas en ese momento.

Busco, en la casa, el túnel que la llevara al sauce boxeador, guiada solo por los relatos que Harry una vez le hizo.

Antes de salir del árbol se detuvo y respiro hondamente, una tímida lagrima amenazaba con escapar de sus ojos al recordar a su antiguo amor, el chico de lentes y ojos esmeralda, el ex-gryffindor y ex-jugador de Quidditch, su único y eterno amor que cumpliría el próximo día (31 de octubre) 50 años de muerto.

* * *

Habían subido las escaleras de 70 pisos para llegar al departamento de trasportes Mágicos donde se pusieron la tarea de buscar entre todo el desorden que reinaba en el lugar. 

-Parece que un huracán arraso con este lugar- dijo Hermione moviendo las cosas al pasar

-Tenemos que buscar un traslador que nos lleve a Hogsmade, alguna idea de cómo encontrarlo? –pregunto Draco después de varias horas sin hablar

-Recuerdo haber leído que los trasladores tenían similitud con el lugar al que te lleva. Busquemos algo que nos recuerde a Hogsmade

Y así permanecieron revolviendo todo por al menos tres cuartos de hora, hasta que Hermione encontró una botella que en algun tiempo contuvo cerveza de mantequilla

-Tal vez esto- dijo la chica mostrándoselo

-Hay que intentarlo-

Puso la botella en un espacio libre en el suelo, ambos pusieron uno de sus dedos sobre la botella, concentrándose en el lugar al que querían ir

Sintieron como sus pies se despegaban de la tierra y todo lo que estaba a su alrededor daba vueltas, ellos permanecieron en medio de los remolinos de colores, sintiendo una fuerte presión en los oídos que disminuyo hasta que aterrizaron en el medio de la calle desierta cayendo acostados y levantando una nube de polvo a su alrededor.

Draco se incorporo de un salto mirando a todas partes "¿Dónde están todos?" se pregunto mentalmente, porque las tiendas estaban cerradas y las personas no estaban?

¿Era acaso posible que el mundo estuviera tan deteriorado como para destruir las ganas de vivir, las ganas de luchar por algo mejor...?

Hermione observó a Draco pasar a su lado, sin molestarse en ayudarla a pararse, al fin y al cabo él nunca era amable, porque esperaba que las cosas cambiaran?

Se levanto y sacudió el polvo de su cabeza, luego miro con tristeza el lugar muerta...todas las tiendas estaban cerradas y la decepción la embargo de pronto

Luna había conseguido crear una especie de poción grumosa en color verde vomito que lucia demasiado asquerosa para siquiera olerla. Se acercó a la puerta, con el vasito que contenía la pócima, lo tiró sobre la cerradura pero no paso nada –Maldición!- tenia que conseguir un ingrediente explosivo...

-Tal ves en Ollivanders podamos conseguir una varita –sugirió Hermione, caminando en dirección de dicha tienda. Draco permaneció donde estaba, recordando la primera vez que había paseado por esas calles...

La castaña llegó a la puerta de la famosa tienda de varitas, pero esta estaba cerrada; intento empujarla utilizando su hombro, empujo una...dos...tres...y la puerta se abrió levantando polvo por doquier mientras la chica se sujetaba del picaporte para no caerse.

El rubio buscó a Hermione con la mirada...no verla a su lado le hizo sentir su corazón pequeñito, respiro profundamente "No la necesitas, nunca has necesitado a nadie. Nunca has tenido a nadie" pensó. Mas ella era la única persona que había visto y que lo había acompañado (y soportado) desde que despertaron en ese mundo desolado así que, aunque se lo negara, si la extrañaba. Se reprendió mentalmente cuando vio a la castaña salir de una tienda que supuso era Ollivanders

-No hay nada- se lamentó la castaña, emprendiendo marcha a la Casa de los gritos.

Draco le hecho una mirada a la tienda de varitas donde estanterías y estanterías yacían vacías, lucia lúgubre. Minutos después siguió a Hermione...

* * *

Luna encontró un cuerno desgastado de Erumpent y agregándolo a su súper poción se volvió a acercar a la puerta donde lo tiro, pasaron unos segundos –Por favor!- rogó la rubia cuando un pequeño :PLAP: hizo un hoyo en la puerta. La chica dio saltitos de emoción, intentando no hacer mucho ruido, no era conveniente que alguien se enterara que podía salir. 

Forcejeo con la puerta un momento hasta que logro abrirla, estando afuera observo a los lados "Tengo que ir por el Tempus Fly y salir de aquí" pensó. Recordaba que los motifagos se habían llevado el aparato, pero a donde?

Comenzó a caminar, atenta a cada uno de los pasillos y esquinas por las que pasaba, llegó frente a las puertas del Gran Comedor y escucho ruido adentro, supuso que era la hora de comer y rogó porque todos los mortios estuvieran allí dentro. En eso las puertas se abrieron y ella corrió lo mas rápido que pudo y cruzó en una esquina

-Es nuestro turno de cuidar el aparato ese- dijo una voz áspera que provenía de las puertas recién abiertas

-Ya voy- respondió una voz vacía pero evidentemente femenina

Asumiendo que por aparatito se refería al Tempus Fly entonces seria fácil encontrarlo, solo tenia que seguirlos. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido y no ser notada los siguió, al parecer se dirigían al ex-despacho del director

* * *

Draco y Hermione entraron a la Casa de los gritos, ella guiaba porque conocía mejor el camino, el se mantenía a varios metros de distancia. Ambos sumidos en sus propios pensamientos no notaron un sollozo que llenaba el aire 

La castaña paró frente a la entrada del túnel que los llevaría al castillo

-Escuchas eso?- preguntó ella y el se detuvo justo antes de chocar contra ella

-Te estas volviendo loca-

-Malfoy presta atención- repitió ella mientras ponía el dedo índice sobre sus labios indicando silencio. Ambos escucharon atentamente y el sollozo se hizo mas audible, provenía de dentro del túnel pero eso era extremadamente raro!. No habían tenido contacto alguno mas que con ellos mismos, pensaban que no encontrarían a nadie pero ahora escuchaban a alguien llorando...

Ella se apresuró a entrar pero el rubio le agarró la muñeca- ten cuidado que no sabemos quien podría ser- un calor se extendió dentro de Hermione, comenzando donde Draco había cerrado su mano aprisionando su muñeca y terminando quien sabe donde...

-No podemos temerle a alguien que llora- alegó ella soltándose, dando a entender que el llanto era señal de debilidad. Continuo avanzando dentro del túnel y juro haber escuchado que Draco decía algo como "las apariencias engañan"

El lugar era oscuro y al final de este se encontraba un cuerpo acurrucado, temblando con cada sollozo y dejando a la vista solo una larga cabellera rojiza

-Ginny? –dijo en tono ahogado, por la emoción, confusión y extrañeza, la castaña.


	5. Es tiempo de regresar

_He tenido que volverlo a publicar porq me hacía falta una parte al final de este cap, y no podía ponerlo en el siguiente_

_Bueno y estoy aqui n.n porque si quería seguir este fic tenia que volver a publicar este cap. Los ultimos días he tenido serias crisis pensando en si iba o no a continuar con este fic, pero ya decidí que si. Aunque algunas de la ideas que tenía ya no podran ser y pues creo que tendrá spoilers de HP7, pero aun no!. Aun no estoy ni bn segura, pero si llegan a haber, yo les avisare por aquellas personas que no han leido Deathly Hallows. _

_Por el momento solo dejo ese trozito del final del cap, pero prometo mañana publicar el siguiente cap y procurare hacerlo largo!_

_Mil bezuuuuss!!_

_Y recuerden q un solo rr es la diferencia entre que mi musa se vaya bn lejos de vacaciones o se quede conmigo nOn_

_Liz♥Malfoy_

* * *

_Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecen, bububu, q triste no... u.u_

**Capitulo 5: Es tiempo de Regresar**

La pelirroja alzó la cabeza cuando escuchó que su nombre fue pronunciado, miró a su alrededor y se encontró con la figura de la castaña agachada a unos metros de distancia de ella. Sus celestes ojos se abrieron de forma desmedida y se llevó una mano al pecho para intentar disminuir los latidos de su corazón que, para ese entonces, eran tan rápidos que sentía que iba a explotar, la voz se perdió en su garganta y por un momento nada más que la figura de la castaña existió y el sonido de los pálpitos en sus oídos. No entendía que pasaba¿Era ella real? O ¿se encontraba de nuevo en uno de esos crueles sueños en que su amiga volvía a la vida? Ginny extendió los brazos, aun en shock y la castaña no dudó en lanzarse sobre su amiga mientras las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos.

-¡Ginny eres tú¡Te extrañe tanto! –Hermione la abrazaba con fuerza y sentimiento, consiguiendo que la pelirroja saliera de su shock. Tantos años sin escuchar el sonido de su voz y ahora...estaba allí...la abrazó con fuerza increíble y entre sollozos repitió una y otra vez cuanto la había extrañado –Pe…pero ¿estás bien? –preguntó separándose de la oji-celeste.

--Her...Hermione, no, no está nada bien, nada está bien. Pero estás aquí, tú... –tomó las manos de la castaña – ¿Por qué estás aquí? No deberías...por favor dime que esto no es un sueño—hablaba entrecortadamente.

-Esto no es un sueño Gin—presionó sus manos entre las de ella—necesito que me digas que ha pasado ¿Qué fecha es¿Dónde están todos?

La pelirroja cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, cuando los volvió a abrir la imagen de un rubio tras Hermione la espantó.

-¿Qué sucede? –añadió apresuradamente la castaña al notar la reacción de su amiga.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?- preguntó señalando a Draco y moviéndose incomoda— ¡TÚ DEBISTE HABER MUERTO¡TÚ Y TODOS LOS MALDITOS BASTARDOS QUE MATARON A MI HARRY! –

Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca y comenzó a negar con la cabeza –No...Harry… no...-

-Si... –dijo amargadamente la pelirroja-...nos avisaron luego de que fuiste encapsulada... y él –señaló a Draco- ¡ÉL LO SABIA!

Hermione miró con tristeza y desprecio al rubio que la miraba fríamente – ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –preguntó a Draco

-No creí que quisieras saberlo –dijo sin desviar la mirada, sus orbes grises no mostraban nada, ni remordimiento, ni odio, ni arrepentimiento, ni tristeza...nada.

Hemione se tapó los ojos con ambas manos, recriminándose internamente por el día en que decidió ser congelada...si ella no lo hubiera hecho, tal ves Harry estaría vivo...

Draco la miró por unos segundos, se le notaba, a la castaña, que estaba sufriendo por la muerte de su amigo...y, por primera vez, la culpa le martilleó la conciencia y fue capaz de sentir el dolor ajeno...

La chica se limpió con rabia los ojos y se volvió de nuevo a la pelirroja –Gin¿Dónde están los demás? –

La pelirroja apretó los ojos –Ronald fue asesinado por los mortífagos –el corazón de Hermione se despedazaba poco a poco –La guerra solo empeoró luego de que tú te fuiste; nuestros aliados fueron poco a poco cayendo, los atrapaban y torturaban hasta la muerte. Los miembros sobrevivientes nos refugiamos pero hace unas noches, nuestro lugar fue descubierto y mataron a todos –Ginny abrió los ojos lentamente, los labios le temblaban –sólo Luna y yo sobrevivimos.

--Luna¿dónde esta Luna?—preguntó Hermione buscando alrededor.

-El día que los mortífagos nos atacaron, se llevaron a Luna y...—Ginny señaló con la cabeza hacia algún lugar –... se la llevaron al castillo... –

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos en esas capsulas?—preguntó Draco de pronto.

La pelirroja lo miró y luego a Hermione y por último al suelo—han pasado 50 años...

A Hermione se le fue el color de la cara, totalmente pálida y con los ojos abiertos se dejo caer al suelo y respirando a grandes bocanadas de aire. Draco se acercó a ella y se le veía ¿preocupado?...O al menos eso parecía.

-Hermione tranquila –dijo Draco tomándole el rostro para hacer que se vieran a los ojos; la castaña seguía en su shock y aunque le miraba parecía no poder verle. –Tranquila, está todo bien. No tienes porque entrar en pánico –parecía que la castaña respiraba mas normalmente a cada palabra que él decía y Ginny, por su parte, estaba contrariada por la forma de actuar de Draco, estaba tranquilizando (¿desde cuando ayudaba a las personas!?) a Hermione, le había llamado por su nombre y parecía preocupado (¿preocupado por una sangre sucia?!) encima de todo se veía que Hermione reaccionaba ante sus palabras...en sus casi 70 años de vida, la pelirroja jamás vio algo tan inexplicable.

Hermione finalmente recuperó su ritmo de respiración normal y cerró los ojos, Draco entonces se alejó de ella y volvió a su expresión fría; o al menos eso intentó, porque nunca había tocado a Hermione, ni la había tenido tan cerca..._"pensé que te habías olvidado de toda esas idioteces, no te gusta, no la quieres, sabes que no puede ser..."_ se recriminó internamente.

-Cincuenta años,...,cincuenta... –la castaña intentaba aceptar que eso era cierto –cincuenta ... pero como es que ... –abrió los ojos y observó a su amiga- ¿Cómo es que parece que tuvieras 25? Si cuando yo me fui tenías 19 años...y..

Ginny sonrió con tristeza –la piedra filosofal –Hermione asintió y nadie mas dijo nada por largo rato.

ºººº

Luna siguió a los mortífagos hasta la gárgola que llevaba al ex-despacho del director, se detuvo justo en la gárgola, escuchó la contraseña _"sin muerte no hay vida"_ y la memorizó. Observó como ambos mortios subían por ella pero no se atrevió a seguirlos. ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando estuviera sola contra dos asesinos?

Era claro que tenía que recuperar el _Tempus Fly_, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? Se quedó allí, pensando en eso.

ºººº

-Entonces debemos ir por Luna –dijo Hermione y miró a Draco –y por el _Tempus Fly_.

-El problema es que ese lugar esta lleno de mortífagos y quien sabe si Voldemort esta allí con ellos –respondió la pelirroja

-Si Luna sigue viva, lo importante es ir por ella –Ginny se sintió tan feliz al escuchar la convicción con la que hablaba su amiga, tanto tiempo de no escucharla y de no poder verla. Todo en ella le parecían recuerdos de una época feliz...- Sólo hay que pensar en como haremos contra todos esos mortios –

-Él los conoce, él debe saber como –dijo la pelirroja refiriéndose al rubio y destilando odio en sus palabras. Le atribuía la muerte de Harry a todos los servidores de Voldemort, Draco incluido.

-Piensa lo que quieras Weasly, pero no deberías hablar de lo que no sabes –el tono gélido y la fijeza con que observaban los ojos de Draco le mostró a Hermione que a Draco le molestaba más el hecho de que lo tratara como un mortífago que el que lo acusara de la muerte de Harry.

Ginny se giró indignada –No queda nadie –dijo a Hermione –nadie que pueda ayudarnos, no se si...

-No necesitamos a nadie, nosotros podremos sacar a Luna de allí. Sólo apresurémonos antes de que sea demasiado tarde –

Con estas palabras quedó decido que irían de inmediato al castillo en busca de Luna y de la razón por la que en primer lugar fueron congelados, el _Tempus Fly._

Ginny fue la primera en salir del agujero del árbol y en observar el castillo que fue Hogwarts.

La castaña notó que Draco no la seguía – ¿No piensas venir? –preguntó

El rubio que estuvo totalmente absorto en sus pensamientos, volvió a verla – ¿Quieres que un mortífago las acompañe? –las duras palabras de Draco golpearon a Hermione, en verdad era tanto el dolor que sentía por haber sido mortífago?, tanto desprecio por algo que él decidió ser? Y por qué tenía tanta curiosidad por como saber como se sentía Draco?

-Es mejor que nada- dijo por toda respuesta la chica y salió por el hueco del árbol. Draco no comprendió sus palabras pero igualmente la siguió, saliendo por último del mismo lugar donde las chicas habían salido.

Ahora estaban los tres frente al imponente edificio, el castillo de Magia y Hechicería... Como era posible que Hermione hubiera olvidado aquella bella e impresionante arquitectura que representaba todo lo lindo de su vida,

Como era posible que Ginny hubiera olvidado todos esos sentimientos de su preciada infancia donde comenzó a conocer la magia y fue tan feliz,

Como es que pasa el tiempo tan rápido y te lleva momentos dolorosos que te hacen olvidar todo aquello que fue una vez el motor de tu vida y que si te molestaras en recordar de vez en vez podría hacerte sonreír en medio del dolor...

La felicidad y la nostalgia, ambos sentimientos se mezclaban con una intensidad increíble dentro de la castaña que solo fue capaz de tomar la mano de quien estaba al lado suyo y presionarla con fuerza...

Draco se sorprendió cuando la chica le tomó la mano, se había quedado viéndola, la forma en que le brillaban los ojos de felicidad al estar frente al castillo y sonreía...se prometió entonces a si mismo que sacaría a todos esos mortífagos de allí para hacerlo un lugar seguro para Hermione y traerla tantas veces como ella deseara.

Suspiro –Vamos –dijo Ginny al instante que salió de su viaje por el pasado y comenzó a caminar.

Hermione parpadeó y notó que era la mano de Draco la que había tomado –Yo no... –dijo soltándola al instante.

-No querías-terminó el rubio cortante y caminó tras Ginny.

La castaña tragó con dificultad y luego avanzó, pensando en que había visto algo diferente en los ojos de Draco, algo distinto antes de soltarle la mano _"un leve y apenas visible brillo de... ¿Felicidad?" _

"_Y después de eso... ¿dolor?_"

La castaña movió la cabeza contrariada... _"Si el pudiera sentir, tal ves eso habría sido dolor"_

Avanzaron de forma silenciosa hasta la entrada principal del castillo, una única figura permanecía allí, cuidando. Los tres disminuyeron el paso y con cautela observaron a la persona que estaba allí parada, con la varita entre las manos. La luz proyectada desde el interior contrastando con la oscuridad que había fuera, no permitían distinguir más que la silueta de dicha persona parada en el umbral. Por lo que Hermione pudo observar, era una mujer que se mantenía en una pose de alerta, la castaña se movió a un lado, buscando que la luz la favoreciera para observar aquel rostro, para saber a que se enfrentaban; ella, aunque no tenía varita, estaba lista para pelear y salvar a Luna y el _Tempus Fly_. A pesar de todo, nada la hubiera preparado para lo que escuchó y vió a continuación.

-¿Pansy? –dijo la voz de Draco, suave y con una nota de incredulidad.

La aludida dio media vuelta, revelando su rostro y Hermione no lo pudo creer.

¿Era la misma Pansy Parkinson?

Su cabello negro, antes sedoso y brilloso, se mostraba ahora como una maraña peor que la que Hermione tenía cuando era más joven. Sus ojos negros se veían ahora opacos, tristes, derrotados. Su cara denotaba el paso de los años ya que sus facciones estaban gravadas en su cara, formando surcos. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y la belleza de la que alguna vez fue poseedora se hizo levemente presente.

El recuerdo y la imagen presente de Pansy Parkinson, golpearon a Hermione quien se quedó sin habla. –Cincuenta años… -susurró para si.

Draco se acercó a la mortífaga que lo miraba como si no lo pudiera creer – ¿C...cómo es que…? –balbuceó –D..Draco…estás… –y se acercó a él, esperando que al tocarlo este se desvaneciera como tantas veces lo había hecho en sus sueños.

El rubio le dio la mano y ella estaba realmente en shock, mientras el chico intentaba superar la impresión de ver a su antigua novia fresca y radiante, ahora marchita y golpeada por la maldad del mundo.

Ginny se aclaró la garganta queriendo hacer notar lo precaria de la situación en que se encontraban y recordando, tanto a Draco como a Hermione, que no contaban con mucho tiempo. La morena dirigió una mirada extrañada que pronto se convirtió en desdeñosa al ver a la pelirroja, y luego observó a Hermione de la misma manera que había visto a Draco.

-Los años han sido muy benevolentes con ustedes –la voz de Pansy sonaba hueca.

-Un placer volver a verte Parkinson –dijo Ginny de forma sarcástica

-Es una lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo –respondió la aludida y luego, de forma increíblemente veloz, su expresión cambió y paso a ser una anhelante como la de quien se encuentra con un amigo que hace mucho tiempo no veía –Draco, pensé que estabas muerto. ¿Dónde has estado¿Cómo es que…te vas así? –lo señaló –porque no me…

-Eso ahora no importa –dijo el rubio –necesitamos tu ayuda

-¿Mi ayuda?

-Si

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que los ayudaré en algo? –Pansy sonrió con autosuficiencia


	6. ¿Cómo funciona?

_Hola! n.n_

_Se que dije que en mi ultima actualizacion que iba a actualizar "mañana" osea el sabado... pero lastimosamente no pude porque aun no terminaba el capi, no era lo suficientemente largo y pues ahora he terminado. n.n_

_Espero me disculpen si hay errores de ortografia...es que no lo he revisado y ya me tengo que ir, luego de publicarlo._

_Un besooo ♥ y recuerden que un review es igual a un sonrisa :D_

_Liz♥Malfoy_

Disclaimer: No es mio...no es mio...y pues...no es mio**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 6¿Cómo funciona?**

-Que hace 50 años me ayudaste y no dudo que lo volverás a hacer –dijo Draco sin un tono de voz específico. En el momento se desvaneció la sonrisa de Pansy y cerró los ojos.

-¿Por qué me dejaste? –preguntó la morena, con los ojos aun cerrados -¿Por qué te fuiste sin mí? –una pequeña pausa y luego abrió los ojos –Sabías que te amaba, que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ti….pero tu me abandonaste.

-Yo no te abandone –respondió el rubio –tu elegiste tu camino y yo elegí el mío.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba mal mi camino? –continuó diciendo Pansy, hablando mas para si misma que para quienes le rodeaban –yo…sólo hice lo que mis padres me dijeron que debía hacer y tú, Draco, estabas allí conmigo y por eso no tuve miedo de seguir adelante…de convertirme en mortífaga. Y luego… -la chica colocó las manos sobre sus oídos como queriendo evitar escuchar un ruido inexistente –…todas esas muertes, quise convencerme de que era lo correcto, para lo que me habían educado. Lo que inevitablemente sucedería, pero entonces… -se destapó los oídos –tú te fuiste, derrumbaste las creencias sobre las que yo vivía me dejaste sola en _ese_ mundo…

Hermione la miraba y dentro de sí crecía un sentimiento, un remordimiento por el dolor ajeno, una extraña pero intensa sensación de…lástima…

-…Y no lo quise aceptar- murmuró Pansy –quise, por muchos años, convencerme de que tú estabas equivocado. Y que habías muerto al entregarte a la Orden, porque tú estabas equivocado. Sin embargo, un día la verdad se abrió paso en mi mente… el Señor Tenebroso me obligó a matar a unos niños de un orfanato, él dijo que ellos no merecían vivir, que no tenían sangre de magos y que no serviría para nada que hubieran mas muggles en el mundo; y lo hice… –su voz pareció quebrarse en la ultima palabra, pero cuando volvió a hablar ya había recuperado su tono normal –y después de aquel día, pensé mucho en las palabras que tu me dijiste antes de irte… ¿lo recuerdas? –preguntó a Draco

Él asintió

- _El control de un mundo destruido y miserable que no nos hará felices en ningún modo._ –dijo Pansy, repitiendo las palabras de Draco. Y luego se quedaron en silencio. Hermione no lo podía creer, Ginny estaba bastante asombrada y Draco parecía reflexionar.

-¿Nos ayudarás? –dijo el blondo quebrando el silencio.

Pansy lanzó una mirada hacia dentro del castillo y luego, con lentitud, asintió.

··

Luna se estaba exprimiendo la cabeza, pensando en que hacer. Era más que evidente que no conseguiría nada sin una varita. ¿Pero como conseguir entonces una varita?. Era increíble que ella, siendo una Ravenclaw, no pudiera pensar en una solución…

-¡Eso es! –dijo de pronto sonriendo; en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw tendría que haber una varita porque las personas de su casa eran siempre muy precavidas y guardaban varitas de repuesto en ese lugar. Emprendió entonces su camino hacia su antigua Sala Común, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegó al lugar, se paró frente a la puerta que era toda lisa y solo tenía una pequeña figura de bronce con forma de águila. Luna se disponía a tocarla cuando la puerta retrocedió por si sola, habían forzado la entrada de aquel lugar.

"_Mortífagos_" pensó la rubia y entró en lo que alguna vez fue su Sala Común. Estaba sucia y llena de telarañas, parecía que la vida no hubiera asomado por allí desde hace varios años. Sin embargo aun podía ver las montañas desde las ventanas que se encontraban en el lugar. Todo le pareció tan familiar y a la vez tan desconocido; movió la cabeza tratando de sacar los recuerdos que luchaban por filtrarse en su mente y poder concentrarse. Se acercó hasta una de las estanterías que yacía llena de libros cubiertos por una gruesa capa de polvo y leyó, no sin dificultad, los títulos. Con la palma de su mano limpió el lomo de uno de ellos y lo sacó, la portada rezaba "_La guerra de los gnomos y tratados posteriores"_. Lo dejó a un lado y metió la mano en el lugar que había ocupado el libro, tanteando con inseguridad por fin encontró la pequeña varita que se escondía detrás.

··

-Todos están comiendo –dijo Pansy mientras caminaba frente a los otros tres –no hagan ruido.

-¿Dónde esta Luna? –preguntó entonces Hermione haciendo que la morena se detuviera y le dirigiera una mirada extraña

-¿Que buscas Granger¿El aparato ese... o a la lunática? –la ex-slytherin le dio la espalda y continuó hablando –cuando dijeron que querían ayuda se refirieron únicamente al…

-Tempus Fly - dijo Draco

-…Tempus Fly –acordó Pansy –y eso está la oficina del director. Es allí a donde vamos.

El rubio se detuvo en ese momento, a penas habían pasado las puertas del Gran Comedor y él miraba hacia la izquierda mientras el resto veía al frente

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó la castaña desesperada

-Ustedes sigan adelante, ya las alcanzare –y caminó hacia un pasillo que Hermione reconoció que conducían a las mazmorras

Pansy reanudó el paso la igual que Ginny, pero la castaña no se movió.

No lo había pensado antes, mejor dicho: no había querido aceptarlo antes… pero necesitaba a Draco a su lado. Desde que despertaron en ese mundo tan extraño, Draco había estado con ella y por mucho que le costara aceptarlo no quería dejarlo solo, no quería que él la dejara sola. El rubio fue el primero en notar que la chica castaña no había seguido a los demás, al verla sus ojos se encontraron y él moviendo los labios sin articular sonido, dijo _volveré pronto_. Hermione sacudió la cabeza y siguió a las otras dos. "_Como es posible que me preocupe por él"_ pensaba la gryffindor "_es Malfoy!, el mortífago, el asesino, el arrogante, él…"_

_··_

Luna estaba punto de cruzar la esquina que la llevaría al pasillo donde estaba la gárgola, cuando escuchó unas voces

-_Yo si tengo varita- _dijo una voz demasiado familiar

-_Creo que eso se nota, le estaba preguntando a Granger- _Luna abrió los ojos como platos; ¿Granger había dicho? Como en ¿Hermione Granger?

_-Pues no, no tengo. Creo que eso también es notorio Parkinson- _era la voz de la castaña, Luna estaba totalmente convencida ¡Sí! Era su amiga.

Cruzando la esquina, se encontró con las tres chicas. Su tan familiar Ginny, otra mujer mayor y su amiga Hermione. La miró con ojos llenos de ilusión antes de correr y abrazarla.

-¡Luna! –dijo la castaña sorprendida y contenta por el repentino abrazo.

-¡Luna¿Estás bien¿No te hicieron daño? –preguntó Ginny tras de ella.

-No, estoy mejor que nunca –dejó el abrazo para luego concentrarse en observar a Hermione- y ¿Cómo es que tú estas aquí¿Cómo llevaste a cabo el proceso de descongelación Ginny¿No tuviste ningún…?

-Yo no hice nada –dijo la pelirroja sonrojándose

-¿No¿Y entonces como es que…?

-Hermione vino hasta mí.

-Es una larga historia –aseguró la castaña –lo importante es que estás bien.

-¿Dejaran ya su cursilería? –dijo Pansy con frialdad –concentrémonos en robar ese aparato antes de que me arrepienta

··

Draco entró a su antigua Sala Común, parecía tan sombría y descuidada en comparación de la última vez que estuvo allí y pues a su juicio no había pasado mucho tiempo desde eso. Caminó hacia el cuadro de rosas negras, lo apartó y allí estaba su preciada varita. La tomó con cuidado, y justo se disponía a salir del lugar cuando una voz lo detuvo…

-Con que el Señor Draco Malfoy se dignó en volver –aunque esa voz se había vuelto áspera y desagradable con el paso de los años, el rubio la reconoció perfectamente.

-Zabini, un placer encontrarte por aquí –dijo Draco en un tono anormalmente casual.

-Traicionaste al Señor Oscuro, y él se molesto mucho cuando te fuiste. Ahora yo te mataré y se que él se pondrá muy contento y me recompensará –el anciano Blaise Zabini se encontraba en un sofá y con mucha dificultad de levantó.

-Han pasado muchos años Zabini, no me hagas lastimarte –dijo Draco y observó la cara del otro convertirse en una mueca de desprecio.

-Nunca fuiste un verdadero mortífago Malfoy, siempre fuiste débil y todo por _esa sangre sucia_. –alzó su varita de forma amenazante, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar el hechizo, Draco dijo:

-_Expelliarmus_ –y la varita del otro salió despedida por los aires –Nunca… -habló el rubio –…vuelvas a llamarla sangre sucia.

Blaise rió de forma extraña y maníaca al momento que Draco le apuntaba una vez más con su varita y decía –_Desmaius_

_··_

Ginny y Pansy habían conseguido aturdir a uno de los mortífagos que estaban en el despacho del director, pero aun les faltaba uno. Luna estaba inconsciente en una esquina y Hermione buscaba el _Tempus Fly_ por todo el lugar. Finalmente lo encontró, estaba dentro de una burbuja de cristal; Hermione tomó una silla y con esta quebró el vidrio. Grave error. En el acto sonó un terrible, agudo y prolongado grito que parecía venir de todas las paredes que los rodeaban, Ginny aturdió al otro mortífago y se tapó los oídos con las manos al igual que las otras dos.

-Los otros mortífagos vendrán pronto –gritó Pansy intentando que su voz se escuchara por sobre la alarma – ¡Saben que estamos aquí! Tenemos que irnos.

-¡NO! –Dijeron Ginny y Hermione al mismo tiempo –con el _Tempus Fly_ podrás regresar al pasado Hermione, y cambiar todo esto. Hagámoslo funcionar aquí, ahora mismo.

-Pero…. –dijo Hermione y no supo como continuar. No podía irse sola, es decir… y Draco? No se iría, no sin él… por que…los habían congelado juntos "¡_si eso es!_" pensó auto-convenciéndose; no es porque quiera alejarme de él "_obvio que no_" sino porque fueron congelados juntos y había sido por una razón, porque juntos iban a poder cambiar el pasado.

-Pero¿qué?- preguntó Ginny yendo hacia el _Tempus Fly _y Hermione le dijo:

-No puedo irme sin Malfoy, sabes que fue congelado conmigo y pues supongo que ha de ser por algo¿no? –intentó sonar inocente, pero antes de que su amiga pelirroja le diera una respuesta, Pansy la haló por el brazo.

-Granger¿me harías un favor? –le preguntó, dejándola estupefacta, mientras se acercaba a ella para no tener que gritar

-Por supuesto –respondió la castaña, que aunque no estaba segura de poder hacer lo que la morena le pidiera, se moría de curiosidad por saber lo que le iba a decir.

-Sé que ese aparato te llevara al pasado¿qué tan atrás?

-Se suponía que _nos_ llevaría de regreso hasta nuestro último año en Hogwarts…

-Bien… -dijo Pansy –tú crees que…

-¿…Qué…? –

Se escuchaba, por encima de la alarma que seguía gritando, pasos de muchas personas, de mortífagos que se dirigían al despacho donde estaban las tres chicas.

-Que podrías decirme, es decir a la chica que veas cuando regreses en el tiempo, a la Pansy Parkinson de séptimo curso que… que no sea tan estúpida y que no tiene porque seguir al pie de la letra todo lo que mis padres le dicen… -la morena inspiró muy hondo –que sea lo que quiera ser y no lo que los demás quieren que sea.

Hermione la miró conmovida, en sus ojos podía ver aquella chica que fue forzada a ser algo que no quería ser. Que soñó muy alto pero que estaba atada por la sangre _pura_ que corría por sus venas.

-¿Harías eso por mi? –preguntó medio insegura

-Claro que lo haré, pero no estoy segura si tú me creerás –dijo Hermione al recordar la actitud de su compañera de curso.

-Entonces me pegas una bofetada y me dices que no olvide la promesa que tengo con Alex. ¿De acuerdo? –dijo la morena y le dio la mano a la gryffindor para sellar el trato.

-De acuerdo –y Hermione le dio también la mano.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y un par de rayos verdes entraron antes de que el chico rubio cerrara de nuevo. Draco llevaba la varita enarbolada como esperando encontrar mas adversarios, pero luego al ver a las ocupantes del lugar, bajo la varita.

-Hay varias decenas de mortífagos –dijo el chico alejándose de la puerta para llegar a donde estaban Hermione y Pansy –he aturdido a varios pero hay muchos más en camino, no tenemos tiempo. Hay que salir de aquí.

-No –dijo Ginny, acercándose a los otros tres –deben regresar, aquí, ahora.

-Pero si no sabemos como funciona –le recordó Hermione con angustia.

-Y por eso nosotros les enseñaremos como usarlo, en este momento –dijo una cuarta voz que los hizo volverse, era Luna que acababa de recobrar el conocimiento y se levantaba mientras se ponía una mano en la cabeza. Y seguidamente escucharon golpes en la puerta, muchos, fuertes. Los mortífagos estaban allí.

-Los distraeré, no les prometo mucho tiempo –habló Pansy con decisión y salió del despacho. Un segundo después la escucharon aplicarle a la puerta, desde afuera, un hechizo para mantenerla cerrada y darles un poco mas de protección aunque era evidente que los mortífagos no iban a detenerse por un simple hechizo.

-Acérquense –dijo Ginny ahora colocando el _Tempus Fly_ sobre una pequeña mesa, Hermione y Draco se pusieron frente al aparato, examinándolo con la mirada mientras Ginny y Luna se colocaron a los lados para poder explicar.

A primera vista, Draco podría haber dicho que aquello era un reloj; pero ahora que lo veía mas cerca se daba cuenta de lo que equivocado que estaba. El aparato era de forma circular, con muchas –tal ves cientos de manecillas. Tenía un collar que servía para llevarlo colgando en el cuello y era de color plateado.

Ginny tocó con su varita el centro del _Tempus Fly_ y este se dividió, formando ahora 5 círculos individuales que se mantenían unidos únicamente por las orillas formando una especie de cadena de círculos de plata. Hermione comenzó a obsérvalos con atención empezando de la izquierda, el 1º círculo, no distaba mucho de ser un reloj común, solo que en lugar de tres, tenían solo dos manecillas, y en lugar de los números que te dicen que hora es, habían números que iban desde 1989 hasta 2000, en color negro y dentro del círculo, alrededor del centro, se encontraba una serie de cuadros con números del 1 al 31.

El círculo contiguo, el 2º, si era un reloj normal, con tres manecillas.

El 3º circulo, que era el del centro, cumplía con las características de un reloj común pero también tenia dibujados tres pequeños cuadritos con números que indicaban una fecha (día/mes/año).

El 4º circulo era, o parecía una brújula ya que indicaba N, S, E y O.

El 5º y último círculo era idéntico al primero de la izquierda, pero en lugar de las fechas de 1989 a 2000, habían signos de interrogación: 12 signos de interrogación.

Antes de que la pelirroja lo tocara, el _Tempus Fly _era pequeño, medía como 5 cm de diámetro. Pero ahora, estaba abierto. El reloj del centro era el más grande, tendría unos 12 cm de diámetro, los que estaban a los lados eran los mas pequeños y tendrían unos 5 cm de diámetro, por último los de las orillas los doblarían en tamaño, midiendo 10 cm aproximadamente.

Mientras Hermione lo inspeccionaba, Ginny explicaba.

-Este –dijo señalando el primero de la izquierda –y este –señaló el que estaba a su lado –son los _reversum temporis, _y sirven para retroceder en el tiempo. El primero regula el año, mes y día. La manecilla mas grande para el año que puede ser desde 1989 hasta 2000, la mas pequeña para el mes que va de 1 al 12 y estos cuadritos que ven dentro son para los días. El segundo _reversum temporis_ sirve para establecer la hora en que se regresará. –Ginny se detuvo para tomar aire y Luna continuó

-Este –señaló el tercero que se encontraba al centro –muestra la fecha y la hora actual. No necesitaran tocarlo o modificarlo puesto que el se mantiene por su cuenta. Cuando regresen en el tiempo, les mostrara la fecha en que se encuentren y además les servirá como un chivatoscopio, emitirá una luz de un color distinto dependiendo del nivel de magia del enemigo.

-Este es el _locus intellexi_ –señaló el 4º círculo –además de brújula les indicará el nombre del lugar donde se encuentren.

-El que lleve puesto el _Tempus Fly _–dijo Ginny interrumpiendo a Luna –podrá ser invisible, gracias al _locus intellexi _ya que este le permite al mago disfrutar de las cualidades de una capa invisible mientras se encuentre viajando en el tiempo. También permite aparecerse y desaparecerse aunque no se tenga varita.

-Finalmente tenemos al _ignotum temporis_ –señaló el último círculo- este… –pero sus palabras se vieron de pronto ahogadas por un fuerte estruendo que vino de la puerta. Fue como si media docena de hombres se hubieran lanzado contra la puerta pero esta no se abrió –D…Deben irse –dijo Luna bastante nerviosa –No hay mas tiempo

-Pero no nos han dicho como funciona ese… igmotu –se quejó Draco

-No es importante –aclaró Ginny, tomando su varita y el _Tempus Fly _para dar una ultima y atropellada explicación –para regular la fecha a la que deseen viajar deben tocar con su varita la manecilla y dirigirla hasta la fecha deseada. –la pelirroja tocó con su varita las manecillas del primer _reservum temporis_ para ubicarla en una fecha, y por los nervios no se fijó en cual era –El _Tempus Fly_ volverá invisible a aquel que lo porte–lo puso alrededor del cuello de Hermione –y basta con que ella toque a alguien mas para qué este se vuelva invisible. Es decir que deben tomarse de la mano para ser ambos invisibles. –Ginny extendió mas el collar del _Tempus Fly_ y lo colocó también alrededor del cuello de Draco –¡Oh! Recuerda que debes llevarlo puesto, sino no funciona –la chica tocó con su varita el centro de el reloj que estaba en el medio y susurró –_Finite –_el aparato volvió a su pequeño tamaño original. –¡Listo! –dijo sonriendo y luego sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y miró a la castaña –Hermione… –la abrazó –a penas te recuperó y te vas de nuevo. Confío en ti, en que todo saldrá bien, en que tú lo solucionaras… todo esto cambiara y tendremos a Harry, con nosotros –las lágrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos.

Hermione le devolvió el abrazo –te extrañaré –le dijo al oído –y haré todo lo que este en mi para arreglar todo esto. Te lo prometo.

-Te quiero amiga

-Yo también

-Y tú… –Ginny se separó del abrazo con la castaña, para ver a Draco –mas te vale no dañar a Hermione, o ya veras…

-Estaré bien –dijo Hermione sonriendo. Y Draco solo bufó

Los golpes en la puerta eran más insistentes y Luna ya se preparaba para luchar en cuanto derribaran la puerta. La rubia solo se dio la vuelta para desear buena suerte y unas palabras alentadoras a Hermione y Draco.

-Para hacerlo funcionar solo deben tocarlo con tu varita y decir _Tempus Fly_, eso además les servirá para abrirlo y se encuentre que esta regulado en una fecha especifica le indicará cuando comenzar a funcionar. –habló Ginny

-Bien –dijo Draco –supongo que…gracias.

Levantó su varita y tomando el _Tempus Fly_ en su mano se dispuso a tocarlo. Entonces la puerta del despacho se abrió estrepitosamente y varios mortífagos entraron lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra

-Cuídense –Ginny lloraba con mas fuerza al tiempo que enarbolaba su varita –Adiós

-No es un adiós –dijo Hermione sonriendo –es un hasta luego

Un haz de luz roja pasó muy cerca de ellos entonces Draco tocó con su varita el pequeño aparato y ambos sintieron una extraña sensación de vértigo como si cayeran de un altura increíble, la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas a Hermione y tuvo que aferrarse a Draco para no caer, cerró los ojos…

–_Tranquila_- susurró la voz de Draco desde algún lugar…

* * *

_Y que les parecio? n.n_

_Bueno, en la proxima actualización responderé los reviews asi que si tienen preguntas sientanse en libertad de interrogarme :D y pues si no entendieron algo de mi explicacion del tempus fly, igual pregunten_

_o.kki. n.n_


	7. De recuerdos y peleas

_Hola!_

_Diría regresé pero la verdad es que nunca me fui. Sí, tardé bastante en subir el siguiente capitulo y detesto eso u.u pero no había podido actualizar antes. Por eso vengo hoy con el capítulo 7 que es bien largo. Jamás abandono mis fics, sólo tardo muxo y lo sé. Espero que me perdonen pero a veces hago tantas cosas que las horas del día no me alcanzan o.o es extraño._

_Sé que no lo merezco pero un review me haría muy feliz. Hace a penas 2 días me gradué del colegio n.n y estoy increiblemente feliz. Me gustaría actualizar mas seguido pero aun no estoy segura de nada. Lo intentaré. De antemano, muxas gracias a todas y todos los que me leen. Y millones de gracias por los rr de la ultima actualización_

_Todo mi cariño_

_Liz Malfoy_

**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan no me pertenece. **

* * *

_**Nota:** Las escenas del pasado que Draco y Hermione vean las pondré letra cursiva_

**Capítulo 7: De recuerdos y peleas.**

Un fuerte sonido, como el de una explosión, retumbó en sus oídos y lo siguiente que Hermione supo es que estaba tirada sobre algo muy duro; abrió los ojos asustada, el viaje había terminado. Se encontraba con la espalda contra el suelo, Draco a su lado y la oficina del director a su alrededor; la misma que acababa de abandonar pero ahora llena de vida, como ella la recordaba, con el sol entrando por las ventanas, con los mil y un aparatos extraños de Dumbledore, el ave Fénix descansando y los cuadros de los antiguos directores manteniendo ligeras platicas. Al parecer no habían notado la llegada de los chicos.

Draco se incorporó mientras miraba alerta a su alrededor; los mortífagos ya no estaban al igual que Ginny y Luna.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó el rubio a Hermione que aun no se levantaba, parecía en shock. – ¿Granger…?

Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que ella respondiera con un débil si.

Draco iba a ponerse en pie cuando notó que aun llevaba alrededor del cuello la correa del _Tempus Fly_, se la quitó y al instante Hermione desapareció ante sus ojos y los cuadros profirieron exclamación de alarma y asombro. El chico, al haber dejado de tener el pequeño aparato, se había vuelto visible a ojos de todos y Hermione invisible para él.

-¿Granger? ¿Dónde estas? –dijo con una, a penas audible, nota de angustia en su voz.

-Aquí –respondió ella de forma obvia mientras se incorporaba.

-No puedo verte

-Como que no… –dijo Hermione observando al rubio que miraba hacia donde ella estaba pero realmente parecía no ver nada. Entonces recordó lo que Ginny le había dicho… –Quien porte el _Tempus Fly_ será invisible – y para que ambos fueran invisibles, ella debía tocarlo…

Draco extendió los brazos con intención de encontrar el lugar donde la castaña se encontraba y ella, poniendo cara de _'ya qué…'_, le tomó las manos, suaves al contacto le produjeron una extraña sensación en la garganta. Él pudo verla y los cuadros volvieron a exclamar alarmados.

-Así está mejor –dijo el rubio –y ahora, ¿en qué fecha estamos?

-¿Por qué habría yo de saberlo? –respondió Hermione con hostilidad y él recordó que eran enemigos, que sus sentimientos eran ajenos para la chica y que se suponía que la odiaba. Se sintió estúpido por haber pensado que ella lo trataría diferente o mejor y por haber olvidado, sólo un momento, el inmenso odio que ella le profesaba y que se fundamentaba en todos los años de insultos en el colegio y por la vida que él había elegido después de Hogwarts…

-Por que tú llevas el _Tempus Fly_, y allí puedes verlo –dijo Draco comenzando a destilar desprecio en su voz, aunque ese desprecio no era hacia la propia Hermione sino hacia el sentimiento de odio que debía existir entre ellos. La chica, por su parte, se enojó más y quiso soltarle las manos pero él mantuvo una de las de ella fuertemente aferrada. –Si me sueltas, no podré verte –aclaró

-Que suerte para ti, ¿no? –se resignó Hermione a mantener el contacto –¿Y cómo esperas que vea en que fecha estamos si sólo puedo usar una mano?

-Yo te ayudaré

La chica suspiró y luego tomó con su mano libre el temporizador. Draco procedió a tocarlo con la varita mientras murmuraba _Tempus Fly_. De inmediato el aparato se extendió en toda su longitud y ambos observaron el círculo central marcando una fecha que hizo que la sangre se acumulara en las mejillas de los dos rostros y que los recuerdos acudieran a sus mentes.

-Creo que será mejor que salgamos de aquí –dijo Hermione con la vista fija en la puerta y halando levemente a Draco. Éste asintió y ambos, tomados de la mano para permanecer invisibles, abandonaron el despacho del director. En cuanto llegaron al pasillo vieron a los alumnos caminar de un lado a otro, riendo, platicando, algunos practicando movimientos de varita que acababan de aprender en clases. La castaña sonrió, que gratos día habían sido aquellos.

_"¿Qué pensará Malfoy al ver esto?"_ se preguntó mentalmente la chica. Se volvió para ver al rubio y en sus ojos no vio nada de lo que ella sentía, sólo encontró un atisbo de angustia; entonces dirigió su mirada hacia donde la de él estaba dirigida. Se encontró mirándose a si misma, mucho mas joven claro está, acompañada de sus amigos y, por lo que Hermione pudo deducir, se dirigían a clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

La castaña y el rubio, juntos, sin cruzar palabra, los siguieron. Ambos sabían lo que había pasado aquel día, ambos sabían lo que sucedería después y, por alguna razón, ambos querían revivir aquel momento. Caminaron lentamente para llegar en el momento exacto.

En los terrenos donde solían recibir la Clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, ambos se detuvieron al ver lo que acontecía.

_Hagrid parecía conmocionado por el veredicto._

_—Todo fue culpa mía. Me quedé petrificado. Estaban todos allí con sus togas negras, y a mí se me caían continuamente las notas y se me olvidaron todas las fechas que me habías buscado, Hermione. Y entonces se levantó Lucius Malfoy, soltó su discurso y la Comisión hizo exactamente lo que él dijo..._

_—¡Todavía podemos apelar! —dijo Ron con entusiasmo—. ¡No tires la toalla! ¡Estamos trabajando en ello!_

_Volvían al castillo con el resto de la clase. Delante podían ver a Malfoy, que iba con Crabbe y Goyle, y miraba hacia atrás de vez en cuando, riéndose._

_—No servirá de mucho, Ron —le dijo Hagrid con tristeza, al llegar a las escaleras del castillo—. Lucius Malfoy tiene a la Comisión en el bolsillo. Sólo me aseguraré de que el tiempo que le queda a Buckbeak sea el más feliz de su vida. Se lo debo..._

_Hagrid dio media vuelta y volvió a la cabaña, cubriéndose el rostro con el pañuelo._

_—¡Mírenlo cómo llora! –Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle habían estado escuchando en la puerta.—¿Habían visto alguna vez algo tan patético? —dijo Malfoy—. ¡Y pensar que es profesor nuestro!_

_Harry y Ron fueron hacia ellos, pero Hermione llegó antes:_

_¡PLAF!_

_Dio a Malfoy una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas. Malfoy se tambaleó. Harry; Ron, Crabbe y Goyle se quedaron atónitos en el momento en que Hermione volvió a levantar la mano._

_—¡No te atrevas a llamar «patético» a Hagrid, so puerco... so malvado...!_

_—¡Hermione! —dijo Ron con voz débil, intentando sujetarle la mano._

_—Suéltame, Ron._

_Hermione sacó la varita. Malfoy se echó hacia atrás. Crabbe y Goyle lo miraron atónitos, sin saber qué hacer._

_—Vámonos —musitó Malfoy. Y en un instante, los tres desaparecieron por el pasadizo que conducía a las mazmorras._

_—¡Hermione! —dijo Ron de nuevo, atónito por la sorpresa._

_—¡Harry, espero que le ganes en la final de quidditch! —dijo Hermione chillando—. ¡Espero que ganes, porque si gana Slytherin no podré soportarlo!_

_—Hay que ir a Encantamientos —dijo Ron, mirando todavía a Hermione con los ojos como platos._

Y los tres chicos se fueron. La Hermione que vino del futuro no pudo evitar sonreír.

-No le veo lo gracioso –dijo Draco con una mirada asesina y con evidente rubor en sus mejillas, aquel había sido un momento muy vergonzoso. La castaña se ruborizó de inmediato sin saber muy bien por qué.

-Tu nos provocaste… –se justificó la chica –Hagrid estaba sufriendo mucho en aquel momento y tú…

-No me importa –cortó tajante. Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Como ahora. Tú siempre con tu forma tan ruin de ser nos molestabas.

-Podrían… –Draco pensó un poco antes de continuar –…haberme ignorado.

La Gryffindor abrió la boca de forma exagerada y entrecerró los ojos – ¿Ignorarte? –preguntó – ¡¿Ignorarte?! En primer lugar no tendrías porque habernos molestado –exclamó exaltada –Jamás hicimos nada para provocarte –agitó las manos airada y se golpeó con el _Tempus Fly_ que aun se encontraba en toda su extensión; lo tomó y frunció los labios mirándolo –Cosa tonta

-Es mi forma de ser. Acostúmbrate.

Los colores subieron a la cara de la chica demostrando la furia que las palabras de el chico le habían causado, apretó los dientes y dijo –Si no fuera por tu maldita forma de ser no me molestaría tanto estar aquí, y en el pasado no habríamos tenido tantas PELEAS… –lo último prácticamente lo gritó y al momento de decirlo apretó con fuerza el _Tempus Fly_. Cerró la boca en el acto. Todo a su alrededor comenzó a moverse y la sensación de que bajaba en una montaña rusa en picada y a toda velocidad, se apoderó de su estómago.

Había apretado el temporizador con tanta fuerza que, sin querer, había activado el único de los relojes que no necesitaba varita para funcionar el _ignotum temporis_ y que estaba formado por dos agujas y signos de interrogación en lugar de números. Hermione se aferró con mayor fuerza a la mano de Draco, no entendía lo que estaba pasando y lo único que quería era que todo parara.

Y así fue. Pronto todo se detuvo y era silencio. Tímidamente, la chica abrió los ojos y se encontró con lo último que hubiera imaginado. Sintió como Draco le presionaba la mano. Se encontraban en un cuarto circular que tendría unos cuatro metros de diámetro, el techo estaba a tres metros de altura aproximadamente. Todo era blanco, el suelo y el techo tenían el mismo tipo de blanco, pero la pared que se extendía a su alrededor era de otro tipo… De pronto la pared cambió, el blanco fue sustituido por cuatro imágenes distintas que la cubrían en toda su extensión, desde el suelo hasta el techo; y éstas comenzaron a moverse cómo si de clips de películas se trataran. Para Hermione era como estar en el cine, pero con cuatro pantallas gigantes a su alrededor que cubrían toda la pared. Y las "películas" que estaba viendo, no eran desconocidas para sus ojos, ni para los de Draco. Era cuatro diferentes momentos en los que Draco y Hermione mantenían una acalorada discusión. El ruido que hacían era asombroso.

La castaña miraba fijamente la pantalla que estaba frente a ella y prestaba atención a ésta únicamente; en dicha pantalla podía apreciarse a si misma vestida con el uniforme y la túnica, dentro del expreso de Hogwarts, discutiendo con Draco. No contaría con más 14 años pero la mueca de odio en su cara la hacía parecer mayor. El rubio con una expresión de desprecio articulaba –Definitivamente eres la compañía perfecta para Potter. Siendo una Sangre sucia y ratón de biblioteca ¿Quién más te querría? –allí terminaba la discusión pues Harry y Ron intervenían. La pantalla frente a ella se quedó en blanco sólo unos segundos para luego correr un clip distinto donde una nueva discusión entre Draco y Hermione se desarrollaba.

Todas las pantallas mostraban momentos de peleas entre el Slytherin y la Gryffindor. Hacia donde el rubio dirigiera su mirada se veía a si mismo escupiendo palabras hirientes y haciendo sufrir a la chica que se encontraba con él en aquella habitación. Claro que en cada clip Hermione le respondía y trataba de contraatacar las cosas que Draco le decía pero siempre era ella quien sufría más. Y él se sentía extrañamente arrepentido, como si una parte de sí realmente lo sintiera, pero otra no lo lamentaba en absoluto.

Las pequeñas escenas que los chicos veían a su alrededor iban en un orden ascendente. Comenzando con las de sus primeros años en Hogwarts y así evolucionando a medida que ellos crecían. Tantas peleas habían sucedido que algunas hasta estaban ya olvidadas. Y ambos chicos lo comprobaban cuando veían una situación que efectivamente había sucedido pero sus memorias no habían preservado.

A simple vista, todas las peleas parecían ser iguales, en el sentido que se ofendían mutuamente al punto de palpar el odio entre ellos; pero Hermione, amante y fiel observadora de los detalles, notó que no era así. A medida que los años pasaban y en ambos se notaba el cambio de edad, el clima de las peleas era distinto. Las palabras de Draco no eran mas fuertes sino al contrario mas… ¿suaves? Podía observar como, a veces, Draco retrocedía en su posición o sus expresiones no eran más que intentos de odio, no era como si en verdad sintiera lo que decía. Comparando lo que había visto al principio, en sus primeros años, con lo que veía en aquel momento, su séptimo curso, era más evidente que Draco había… ¿dejado de odiarla?... Hermione sacudió la cabeza _"no, no"_ pensó _"tal ves simplemente se aburrió de mí y… y ya no quería discutir. Pero, si se aburrió de mí, ¿por qué me siguió provocando?"_ Las escenas de las peleas continuaban pero, en todas las de su último año, Draco era diferente.

¿Qué había pasado?

Hermione se sorprendió; no entendía que había pasado en sus últimos años en el colegio y por qué no lo notó en aquel entonces.

De repente, tres de las cuatro pantallas dejaron de rodar las escenas de su vida y se quedaron en blanco, justo como al principio. La única que no se quedó en blanco, mostraba el campo de Quidditch del Colegio de Hogwarts. Atraída por la curiosidad, Hermione quiso acercarse a la pantalla, es que se veía tan real…

Haló a Draco con ella. Éste, que aun se encontraba estupefacto por las escenas anteriores, la siguió sin más. La castaña se acercó con la mano extendida, quería tocar la pantalla, y cuando la alcanzó fue como si una fuerza la succionara. En cuestión de segundos se encontraba, con el rubio casi tan sorprendido como ella, en las tarimas del campo de Quidditch, observando en vivo y en directo, el juego que se desarrollaba en aquel instante.

Estaban, de nuevo en el pasado, y Hermione lanzó miradas a su alrededor buscando a alguien conocido para saber en que año se encontraban, pero por mas que buscó, no encontró a nadie familiar. Todos los que se encontraban allí llevaban los colores: azules de Ravenclaw o verdes de Slytherin. ¿Qué hacían, Draco y ella, allí entonces? Es decir, si Gryffindor no estaba jugando, Hermione evidentemente no estaría allí pues…

La castaña abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada y sintió su corazón latir en su garganta, su memoria arrojó a su mente consciente _ese_ recuerdo y pronto le quedó claro que hacían allí. La Gryffindor recordó ese juego, recordó ese momento, recordó todo lo que había pasado y ahora lo iba a vivir nuevamente.

Draco, por su parte, se encontraba bastante confundido cuando aparecieron en aquel campo, pero al darse cuenta del lugar en el que estaba y que era él mismo, sólo que más joven, quien estaba jugando Quidditch en el campo, los recuerdos no tardaron en llegar. En su mente estaba grabado aquel día memorable, aquel día en que Hermione y él habían tenido una pelea pero de forma distinta, pues en aquella única pelea se encontraban en el mismo bando.

_La multitud rugía cada vez que alguno de los jugadores anotaba un punto. Ravenclaw llevaba la delantera con cuarenta puntos, pero bastaba que Slytherin tomara la snitch para ganar el partido. Las tribunas de ambos equipos rebosaban de alumnos emocionados que entonaban canciones de apoyo a sus equipos. Claramente se podía observar a los de Slytherin como una masa de color verde y a los Ravenclaw, una de color azul. Pero en medio de aquella multitud azul, se encontraba un motita roja de cabello castaño que respondía al nombre de Hermione Granger._

_¿Por qué se encontraba allí? Sinceramente, ni ella misma lo sabía. A sus amigos les había dicho que quería acompañar a Luna y ver la derrota de los Slytherin. A si misma se había dicho que "sentía curiosidad" por ver como jugaba Malfoy y así poder darle consejos a Harry…. Mentirse así, no era algo que disfrutaba pero no supo dar otra respuesta a las ganas que sintió de asistir a aquel partido._

_Ravenclaw llevaba la delantera, Draco lo sabía, así como estaba seguro de que dependía de él que su casa ganara ese juego. Maldita snitch, tenía que ser tan pequeña. Detuvo su vuelo, se acomodó sobre la escoba y escudriñó su alrededor con los ojos entrecerrados… tenía que encontrar esa pequeña pelota alada, antes de que el buscador contrario lo hiciera. Mientras buscaba, sus ojos se posaron en la tribuna de Slytherin que esperaba ansiosa ser la vencedora, sonrió; sus pupilas se fijaron luego en la tribuna de Ravenclaw, iba a hacer una mueca justo cuando observó, en medio de la multitud azul, aquella motita roja que reconoció de inmediato… su expresión cambió a total sorpresa_

_¿Qué estaba haciendo ella allí?_

_¿Había venido a verlo…a él?_

_Imposible._

_Las alas doradas brillaron en una de las esquinas del campo de Quidditch, y en la velocidad de un parpadeo, Draco se dirigió hacia allí. El otro buscador, al notar el movimiento brusco del rubio, se decidió a seguirlo y observó la snitch que revoloteaba unos metros más allá. El Slytherin sólo tendría que acercarse un poco más, extender la mano y la tendría; pero el otro buscador estaba igual de cerca, volaba a su lado e intentaba rebasarlo. Draco no lo permitiría, no porque ella estaba allí, y aunque no estuviera por él seguramente lo vería si él tomaba la snitch primero. Tenía que ganar, por ella._

_Hermione, con los ojos fijos en el único jugador que le interesaba, rogaba porque Malfoy cogiera la snitch primero. Con su mente intentaba empujarlo para que fuera mas rápido… no sabía porque quería que él ganara, pero así lo quería. Hacía a penas 5 días ellos habían tenido una de sus tantas peleas, y ahora estaba Hermione allí para darle apoyo de forma anónima. Ni siquiera sabía por que estaba haciéndolo... Vaya chica más extraña._

_Intentando alcanzar la mayor velocidad posible, siendo consciente de la presencia de la castaña entre el público, Draco extendió la mano y con una exclamación triunfal la tomó. Los de la casa de Slytherin estallaron en vítores y gritos de júbilo. El juego había terminado, las serpientes habían ganado y todo gracias a su buscador Draco Malfoy._

_Los abucheos de los Ravenclaw quedaron totalmente apagados ante los gritos de alegría de sus contrarios. Los primeros se retiraron decepcionados y los Slytherin descendieron al campo a celebrar con su equipo vencedor. Hermione se mordió el labio indecisa, algo en ella quería bajar a felicitar al rubio, pero no había ninguna razón o motivo lo suficientemente fuerte en su cabeza que le dijera que debía bajar. Comenzó a caminar sin pensarlo y en instantes se encontraba en el campo de Quidditch, a sólo unos metros de la turba de Slytherin. Se acercó tímida pero con valentía. Pudo observar que eran mas chicos que chicas, ellos formaban grupos mientras hablaban. Hermione no tenía ni la menor idea de donde se podía encontrar el rubio, así que al instante desistió, mejor era no buscarlo… pues no estaba muy segura de querer encontrarlo._

_Se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a irse, cuando un Slytherin se percató de su presencia y se acercó a ella con una mirada maligna, se colocó frente a la chica impidiéndole el paso._

_-¿Qué haces aquí, leoncita? –preguntó, con tono empalagoso, el chico que era una cabeza mas alto que la castaña._

_-Me iba –respondió ella cortante e intentó pasar a un lado. Él se movió impidiéndoselo._

_-No lo creo. Aun no nos divertimos –sonrió de forma asquerosamente maliciosa e hizo señas a otros chicos. Antes de que Hermione se diera cuenta, tenía a 4 chicos, todos enormes, a su alrededor._

_-Miren a la linda leoncita que me encontré –dijo a los demás y todos rieron de forma idiota. Uno de los chicos se acercó a Hermione para oler su cabello en una inspiración profunda. Hermione se apartó asqueada._

_-Como vuelvas a hacer eso… -dijo de forma amenazante la Gryffindor._

_-Y la leoncita tiene garras. Esto será aun más interesante –siseó otro acercándose mucho. Hermione metió la mano en la túnica, buscando su varita. Estaba punto de agarrarla cuando el primer chico que la había molestado, le tomó el brazo de forma brusca y la acercó a si. –Vamos a jugar –susurró con voz que a Hermione le pareció repugnante. La castaña comenzó a forcejar, tenía que liberarse para poder tomar su varita, tenía que huir, no estaba segura de lo que esos tipos eran capaces de hacerle. La fuerza del Slytherin era, evidentemente, mayor que la de Hermione; y al sentir que no podía soltarse comenzó a entrar en pánico._

_-¿Quieres jugar? – dijo de pronto una voz cargada de odio desde atrás. Una voz que no era de ninguno de los cuatro Slytherin que mantenían presa a Hermione –Juguemos entonces –el recién llegado sacó su varita y la presionó contra la espalda del que mantenía agarrada a Hermione –Dejala ir, Kovacs–susurró con los dientes apretados, era evidente que estaba furioso._

_Ryan Kovacs se dio la vuelta con lentitud y una sonrisa de fastidio adornó su rostro, no soltó a Hermione, al contrario empeoró el agarre –¿Por qué? –preguntó mientras miraba la varita del otro apuntándole._

_-Por que yo lo digo –respondió el chico. Hermione que había estado concentrada intentando zafarse alzó el rostro hacia aquella voz. Alguien la estaba salvando, y ese alguien no era cualquier persona._

_-¿Para que la quieres Malfoy? Es una Gryffindor, tú dijiste que despreciabas a todos los de esa casa._

_-Lo que yo piense o diga no es de tu incumbencia. Así que suéltala –apretaba la varita con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se habían puesto blancos. La genuina mirada de ira y odio que Draco le regalaba a Kovacs, terminó por asustar al segundo. Aflojó el agarre y Hermione pudo liberarse. Sin pensarlo dos veces se colocó al lado izquierdo de Draco, quien mantenía la varita en alto con la mano derecha. Ella se sobaba el lugar donde Kovacs la había tenido agarrada. La castaña iba a buscar su varita para darle su merecido al desgraciado ese cuando Draco, sorprendiendo a Hermione, puso su brazo izquierdo alrededor de ella y suavemente la empujó para colocarla tras suyo y protegerla con su cuerpo._

_Ryan Kovacs entrecerró los ojos –Esa leoncita será mía. Lo quieras o no –aseguró._

_-Quiero verte intentarlo –respondió Hermione dispuesta a luchar._

_-Fregotego –conjuró Draco y al momento comenzaron a salir burbujas de jabón de la boca de Kovacs –Vuelves a repetir esas palabras y le irá peor a tu boca._

_El Slytherin, con jabón en la boca, comenzó a atragantarse en su lucha por no tragar todo el jabón. Sus amigos arrancaron a reír –¡Cállense idiotas! –los otros se tragaron la risa como pudieron –Y tú me las pagaras Malfoy –dijo escupiendo jabón por todos lados._

_-¿No te enseñaron que es de mala educación hablar con la boca llena? –preguntó Draco con un tono indescifrable y Hermione rió suavemente detrás de él. Ryan Kovacs le dedicó una mirada asesina y luego se fue dando grandes zancadas, seguido por sus amigos que intentaban ahogar la risa._

_El rubio bajo la varita y la guardó en su bolsillo. El campo estaba quedando vacío y Hermione no sabía que decirle. Era la primera vez en su vida que alguien la defendía de esa forma y que ese alguien era Draco Malfoy. Ambos se quedaron parados en silencio. Draco viendo hacia el frente y Hermione tras él. No era un silencio incomodo, sólo era un silencio en que no se sabe como articular las palabras pero se tiene la certeza de que están allí._

_-Gracias –susurró Hermione alzando la mano, con intención de tocar la espalada del rubio y mostrarle de alguna manera lo que significaba para ella, el que le hubiera ayudado. Aunque alzó la mano, no se decidía a tocarlo._

_-Debes tener mas cuidado. Los Slytherin pueden ser mas peligrosos de lo que crees –respondió el bajando la mirada. ¿Decía aquello por si mismo o por los otros de su casa?_

_-Lo sé. Yo sólo quería… -Movió la mano indecisa, ¿Quería tocarlo, podía hacerlo, debía hacerlo?_

_-¿Por qué haz venido? –preguntó él con esperanzas. No quería que aquella conversación acabara, era la primera vez que hablaban como debía de ser, sin pelear._

_Hermione se ruborizó, no sabía como responder a aquello así que dijo lo primero que vino a su mente –Luna me invitó y…la acompañé –dijo con inseguridad, que él no notó, y ella bajó la mano._

_-¡Oh! –exclamó él un poco decepcionado – ¿Te haz divertido?_

_-¡Si! –dijo la castaña alzando la mano nuevamente –han jugado muy bien._

_Draco se sorprendió a si mismo sonriendo –No ha sido para tanto –agregó quitándole importancia._

_-Si lo fue. Jugaste muy bien. ¡Felicidades! –sonrió Hermione y tocó la espalda de Draco. Él se sorprendió, tanto por lo que la chica había dicho como por su tacto y no supo que más decir. La castaña se volvió a ruborizar. "Hablé demás" pensó y aunque no se arrepentía, pensaba que tal ves Malfoy se había molestado por lo dicho. Lo mejor era que se fuera… sí… porque en primer lugar no tendría ni que haber estado allí –…Gracias… –susurró a forma de despedida mientras su mano ascendía por la espalada del chico y en una rápida caricia se perdía en el cabello de Draco._

_Unos, dos, tres, cuatro segundos sintió aquella mano acariciando y luego ella se fue sin más. No se vieron a la cara, y mejor de esa forma pues el Slytherin habría quedado completamente al descubierto de haberla visto a los ojos. Lentamente, Draco, se dio la vuelta y sólo observó una motita roja con cabello castaño, corriendo lejos de él._

Fue la única pelea donde Draco y Hermione participaron pero estando en el mismo bando y que terminó con aquella dulce conversación que ninguno de los dos había olvidado.

Ambos chicos lo observaron, de principio a final y con sus corazones latiendo con fuerza sorprendente. Pero en cuanto todo terminó se desvaneció y estaban de nuevo en el cuarto circular con pantallas por paredes, sin embargo ahora eran negras y de la nada comenzaron a rotar cada vez mas rápido hasta que, Draco y Hermione, se vieron obligados a cerrar los ojos pues aquello mareaba. Sin previo aviso la sensación de vértigo llegó a ambos estómagos e instantáneamente supieron que estaban viajando con el poder del _Tempus Fly_.

_"Tendré que acostumbrarme a esto"_ pensó Hermione mientras sentía que su estómago hacía piruetas.

Todo se detuvo y abrieron los ojos. De nuevo estaban en los terrenos del Colegio, Draco miró hacia un lado y encontró a Harry, Ron y Hermione de 3º año abandonando el lugar. Justo donde se habían quedado antes de ese precipitado viaje a sus recuerdos de peleas.

Hermione dirigió su mirada hasta el temporizador, las agujas del _ignotum temporis_ disminuían su velocidad hasta detenerse. La castaña suspiró –Debemos tener mas cuidado con esto

Draco abrió la boca sin saber que decir, así que la volvió a cerrar. No estaba seguro de cómo actuar con la castaña después de lo que habían visto.

* * *

_He estado pensando que estoy muy lejos de las personas que me leen. He de parecerles una completa desconocido y eso no me gusta. Es dificil porq no actualizo muy frecuentemente pero de ahora en adelante si les responderé sus reviews. So, yo les tengo una pregunta_

_¿Cómo creen que actuará Draco despues de lo visto¿Será Hermione menos dura con él? _

_Espero sus respuestas n.n besuuuus!_


	8. Dos uniformes

_Lo siento mucho... de verdad. Espero que le guste el capítulo... si es que alguno aun me lee. _

_Muchas gracias por todo ^^ _

_Liz Malfoy_

**Disclaimer: **Saben que no me pertenece n__n no hace falta decirlo. JKR property

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Dos uniformes**

Sus manos aun estaban juntas y Draco pensó en soltarse pero desistió al recordar que si lo hacía quedaría visible ante todos. Quería hablar acerca de lo que acababan de ver, pero a la vez no reunía el valor suficiente para hacerlo así que finalmente optó por la salida fácil _hablar de cualquier cosa menos de lo que acababan de ver._

-Creo… que deberíamos intentar ir a la fecha correcta.

Hermione tenía dudas, dudas sobre lo que acaba de pasar, dudas sobre el lugar al que acababan de ir, dudas sobre lo que había visto, pero mas que nada, dudas sobre Draco y su actitud en aquel momento. Había estado a punto preguntar, tal como ella siempre solía hacer cuando tenía dudas… pero él la había interrumpido con otro tema igual de importante. _"Se lo preguntaré después"_ se dijo a si misma.

La chica asintió aun un poco mareada y tomó el _Tempus Fly_ que estaba cerrado.

-Si, si –dijo un poco distraída. Ahora debía recordar todo lo que Ginny le había dicho antes de partir. Suspiró. Ginny había dicho que los dos primeros círculos de la izquierda eran los _reversum temporis, _que se supone servirían para retroceder en el tiempo. El circulo del medio era el reloj y chivatocopio. El 4° circulo era el _locus intellexi_ que era brújula y al mismo tiempo les mostraría el nombre del lugar donde se encontraban, además de ofrecerles las cualidades de una capa invisible y les permitiría aparecerse y desaparecerse aunque no tuvieran varita. Y el último círculo, _ignotum temporis,_ que estaba formado sólo por signos de interrogación y del cual Ginny no había proporcionado explicación alguna.

-Granger, no puedo adivinar lo que piensas, así que si no hablas no me entero de nada.

Ignorando casi por completo el comentario de Draco, Hermione habló –Creo que este… –la castaña tocó el ultimo circulo –El _ignotum temporis _fue el que nos llevó a esa habitación…

-Pensé que estábamos intentando ir a la fecha correcta –agregó con rapidez el rubio, tenía que desviarla de ese tema, no podía hablar de ese tema todavía. –Y Weasly nos dijo que estos dos relojes…

-No son relojes –lo interrumpió la chica

-Bueno, estos dos como-se-llamen…

-Se llaman _Reversum Temporis_ –volvió a interrumpir

-¿Me vas a dejar terminar, Granger, o tienes algún otro comentario de sabelotodo que hacer?

Hermione ahogó una sonrisa, Draco se molestaba con tanta facilidad –No, adelante.

-Como decía, Weasly dijo que los 'Reversum Temporis' serían lo que nos servirían para retroceder en el tiempo.

-Eso ya lo sabía. –dijo la castaña aun sonriendo, no sabía porque de pronto estaba de buen humor, y eso era muy extraño pues estaba en la peor situación que alguna vez se le pudo haber ocurrido: Tomada de la mano con Malfoy.

-Pero no decías nada, así que supuse que tal ves estos saltos temporales te habían matado demasiadas neuronas –Draco sonrió de medio lado y alzó una ceja con aire engreído. Quería hacer por todos los medios que la Gyrffindor olvidara lo que acababan de ver en aquella habitación extraña, porque… porque… no sabía por qué, solo necesitaba que lo olvidara; y reviviendo el odio que desde siempre se habían profesado era la mejor manera de hacerlo.

Entonces Hermione se quedó seria. El comentario de Draco podría haber pasado fácilmente como una ofensa pero él lo había acompañado con una sonrisa, bueno media sonrisa, y su mirada no denotaba mayor cosa.

La castaña bajó la vista llena de dudas pero consciente de que la prioridad en ese momento era llegar a la fecha que se supone deberían estar.

-Bien, apunta con tu varita el primer _Reversum Temporis_. La manecilla mas grande de éste regula el año así que colócala en 1997 –Draco tocó con su varita la manecilla y la arrastró con suavidad hasta el año que Hermione había señalado – la otra manecilla es para el mes, busca septiembre –el rubio repitió la acción pero con la manecilla mas pequeña –por último, toca el cuadro que pone dos; creo que lo mejor será llegar cuando ellos ya estén en clases –Draco obedeció y dicho cuadrito quedó iluminado.

_-Finite_ –dijo Draco, adelantándose a las indicaciones de Hermione. _–Tempus Fly _–agregó antes de que la chica pudiera abrir la boca para amonestarlo por no dejarla hablar.

El aparato se puso en funcionamiento, todo a su alrededor se desvaneció y mientras la sensación de vértigo se apoderaba de ambos estómagos, Hermione frunció el ceño molesta e hizo amago de soltar a Draco en medio del viaje temporal; él reaccionó con rapidez buscando la otra mano de la chica y aferrándola con mas fuerza de la necesaria. Cuando cayeron en tierra firme la castaña soltó un aullido de dolor y se soltó con violencia del agarre del rubio.

-¡Me has hecho daño, idiota! –exclamó frotándose las manos y las muñecas. Seguro que mas tarde se le formaría un hematoma.

-Es tu culpa –replicó el chico sin dar muestras de arrepentimiento.

Ella abrió la boca incrédula –Ya sabía que no eras como el resto de seres humanos pero esperaba que al menos supieras disculparte.

-¿Disculparme? ¿Con quién?

Hermione podría haberse peleado con él hasta que se le acabara la voz pero decidió que no valía la pena. Le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar sin importarle si él la seguía o no.

-Oye Granger –escuchó decir al chico después de unos segundos –Si recuerdas que por ese dichoso aparato, eres invisible para todo el mundo, incluido yo, ¿no?

La castaña sonrió. Vaya estaba genial eso de quedarse en silencio y que él pensara que estaba solo y a la deriva. Se quedó parada a unos dos metros de él y dejó que los minutos pasaran. Draco se mantenía con los ojos entrecerrados, escudriñando su alrededor, buscando alguna señal de la chica.

-¿Granger? –preguntó el chico después de unos minutos. Aunque su pose seguía siendo segura, el tono de su voz tenía una pequeña y bien escondida nota de aflicción.

La chica, sonriendo ampliamente, se acercó a él y pasó por su lado. Draco se volvió en su dirección y ella se apartó rápidamente –Sé que estás aquí –aseguró el rubio con convicción. Ella siguió en silencio. Dejó pasar unos segundos y entonces, con sigilo y con lentitud, se acercó por detrás del chico.

Su sorpresa fue grande cuando el rubio se dio la vuelta con una rapidez asombrosa y extendió un brazo en dirección de la castaña tomándola por la muñeca –Te tengo –dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia mientras al contacto ella volvía a ser visible.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? –preguntó Hermione con un poco de fastidio mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

-Hay mucho de mí que no sabes –respondió Draco sin responder realmente. Ella rodó los ojos y por primera vez miró a su alrededor.

El sol se despedía atravesando el cielo con rayos rojos y anaranjados que se apagaban con lentitud. Los límites del bosque prohibido estaban unos cuantos metros de distancia y el Castillo de Hogwarts se imponía como una maravillosa y ancestral estructura frente a ellos. Estaban en la fecha correcta, a inicios de su séptimo y último año en el colegio.

-¿Crees que sepan que estamos aquí? –preguntó Hermione que miraba hacia la Torre de Gryffindor.

-Si ese viejo de Dumbledore siguiera vivo, podría pensar que si lo saben.

Entonces la castaña recordó que estaban en 1997 y que a penas unos meses atrás había muerto el director del colegio, uno de los magos mas grandes de todos los tiempos, un hombre que siempre la había sorprendido y al cual admiraba: Albus Dumbledore.

-Ten un poco de respeto –dijo la chica cuya vista viajó hasta los terrenos donde yacía la tumba de mármol del antiguo director. –Yo también pienso que no saben de nosotros y debemos asegurarnos de que siga siendo un secreto.

-Creo que eso es obvio, Granger. ¿Alguna otra brillante deducción?

Hermione respiró profundamente dos veces –Cualquiera creería que con los años y todas las cosas que han pasado, habrías madurado aunque sea un poquitito –posó su vista sobre él –pero veo que eso es pedir demasiado.

Entonces, y por primera vez desde que despertaran de su largo sueño, los ojos de Draco se volvieron fríos y completamente impenetrables, oscuros y tremendamente amenazadores; una mirada que Hermione había olvidado que él poseía y que en cualquier otro momento o circunstancia la habrían hecho retroceder un paso. Cortó el contacto visual y agregó –Creo que deberíamos conseguir algunos uniformes y hacernos pasar por alumnos para mantener oculta nuestra identidad.

El rubio no respondió, se limitó a caminar hacia la entrada del Castillo. Hermione lo siguió sin rechistar.

Sus manos unidas los mantenían invisibles sin embargo la castaña no estaba segura de que tan efectivo era el desvanecimiento que les proporcionaba el _Tempus Fly. _

Las puertas de Hogwarts estaban abiertas de par en par dándoles paso no sólo a ellos sino también otros alumnos que se apresuraban a llegar al Gran Comedor para cenar.

-Perfecto, si todos están comiendo entonces pod… –la mano de Hermione sobre la boca de Draco le impidió a él terminar de formular la idea en voz alta. _Voz alta y clara_ pensó la castaña aterrada; tan clara para ella como lo sería para cualquiera de los alumnos que pasaban a su lado. La castaña se fijó en cada uno de los chicos pero ninguno hizo ademan de volverse al escuchar la voz del rubio. Ella retiró la mano con lentitud -¿Qué te…?

-Parece que no nos escuchan –le interrumpió ella. En ese momento Draco cayó en cuenta de que estaban rodeados de alumnos y que si ellos hubieran podido escucharlos, su presencia (aunque invisible) habría quedado al descubierto. Ella había reparado en ese detalle que los podría haber delatado y a él ni siquiera se le había ocurrido. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? No podía estar así de distraído, ni aun cuando lo que mas sentía era la mano de la castaña apretando la suya y dándole su calor.

-¡Hey, tú, niñito! –exclamó el rubio hablándole a un chico de tercero que pasó con su grupo de amigos justo a su lado. El niño no dio muestras de haber escuchado nada ya que pasó de largo con tranquilidad. –No, no nos escuchan.

-¡Esplendido! Jamás había tenido un aparato que camuflara tan bien a un mago –dijo Hermione maravillada por las capacidad del artefacto que llevaba colgado al cuello –Y ahora si, ¿Qué ibas a decir?

-Antes de que me interrumpieras tan bruscamente –comenzó diciendo el rubio, palabras a las que Hermione hizo caso omiso –te decía que si todos están en el Gran Comedor será mas fácil entrar a la Sala Común a buscar uniformes.

-Si, bien, no creo que haya mucho inconveniente para llegar a la Torre de Gryffindor.

-Hey, alto allí Granger, ¿quién dijo algo de ir a Gryffindor?

-Bueno, no podemos separarnos. A menos que quieras ir sin protección alguna a la Sala Común de Slytherin mientras yo subo.

-¿Y por qué no vamos ambos a Slytherin?

A la castaña no le hacía ninguna gracia la idea de bajar a esa Sala Común –Porque yo no tengo nada que hacer allí.

-Yo tampoco tengo nada que hacer en tu torre.

-Bien, ¿qué propones?

-Vamos a mi Sala Común y ya allí te consigo un uniforme.

-¿Y por qué no vamos a la Torre de Gryffindor y yo te consigo un uniforme a ti?

Podían seguir así toda la noche y nunca llegarían a ningún lugar por que Granger era tan cabeza dura como lo era él.

-Esta bien –aceptó el chico –Ve a tu habitación a conseguir tus cosas –él se apuntó a si mismo con la varita.

-¿Está bien? –preguntó ella asombrada –Espera, ¿qué vas a…?

Draco agitó su varita mientras aplicada sobre si mismo un hechizo no verbal y lentamente se fue desvaneciendo –Encantamiento desilusionador –respondió. Se deshizo del agarre de Hermione y pronto ambos fueron invisibles por separado; aunque lo de Draco era puro camuflaje fácil de descubrir –Nos vemos aquí mismo en media hora –dijo el chico sin esperar respuesta pues sabía que aunque Hermione dijera algo, él no podría escucharla.

Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a las mazmorras.

Hermione hizo lo propio y subió las escaleras. Ella se sentía confiada y protegida por el Tempus Fly pero aun así procuró tener cuidado y esquivar en silencio cada pequeño obstáculo: como alumnos, poltergeist, o escalones falsos. Tomó algunos atajos para llegar mas rápido a su torre y una vez allí se detuvo frente al retrato de la Sra. Gorda.

_¡Genial! –_pensó con sarcasmo –_Aunque supiera la contraseña no podría decirla pues no me escucha ni debo revelar mi presencia_.

La chica se sentó al lado opuesto del pasillo, esperando el momento en que alguien saliera por el retrato y le permitiera entrar. Cruzó los dedos, sólo tenía media hora.

Draco descendió por pasillos y escaleras hasta las mazmorras que se encontraban bajo el lago. La entrada de su Sala Común se encontraba en la pared y no tuvo problemas en acceder. No estaba seguro si dentro había alguien o no, pero enarboló su varita listo para_ confundir_ a quien hubiera visto la puerta abrirse.

El lugar seguía tal como lo recordaba: los sillones de cuero negro, sillas y mesas de madera tallada cubiertas de elaborados manteles, todo iluminado con lámparas verdes que daban un aspecto frío y espectral. La nostalgia quería hacer presa de él pero en ese momento reparó en que la Sala Común no estaba vacía. Tres personas, de pie y de espaldas la puerta, se reunían al centro del lugar; dos de ellos con las varitas en alto y una intentando detener aquello.

Desgracia la suya que justamente tuviera que toparse con Crabbe, Goyle y Parkinson.

Los protagonistas de la pelea eran Crabbe y Goyle a cuyas toscas expresiones sólo les hacía falta lanzar un grito gutural para ser el eslabón perdido entre los simios y los seres humanos.

Draco bufó en silencio, ellos estaban en medio del camino para llegar a los dormitorios; se acercó al grupo y mientras buscaba la manera de esquivarlos escuchó que los dos chicos comenzaban a lanzarse hechizos.

-¡Ya, paren esto! –exclamó Pansy con voz tan chillona que Draco se detuvo en seco y justo alcanzó a escuchar el último hechizo que había sido lanzado: _Confundus_. De pronto olvidó lo que estaba haciendo allí, sentía como una laguna mental. Escuchó algunos hechizo mas, seguidos de las voz de Pansy –Me has manchado, imbécil. Ahora tengo que cambiarme de uniforme.

_¡Si!_ Pensó Draco _Uniformes… Eso era, ¿o no?_. Estaba confundido, pero ella dijo que iba a cambiarse el uniforme así que él la siguió hasta los dormitorios de las chicas. Ni se enteró si los otros dos seguían peleando, ni estaba seguro de que era lo que tenía que hacer después, simplemente siguió a la chica.

Hermione cambió de posición unas cuantas veces mientras esperaba. Habían pasado quizá unos 8 minutos pero a ella se le antojaba una eternidad.

Se sobresaltó sobremanera cuando el retrato se abrió por completo, alguien estaba saliendo. Ella se levantó de un salto lista para entrar, pero se quedó en shock cuando notó que quienes iban saliendo no eran otros que Harry y Ron. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas ante la visión de sus dos seres mas queridos, y estuvo a punto de lanzarse hacia ellos con los brazos abiertos para sentir si eran reales, para creer que el tiempo realmente había retrocedido y sus amigos estaban vivos… vivos y a solo unos metros de ella.

-Ya sé que es el segundo día de clases, Harry –dijo el pelirrojo – pero no por eso es prohibido comenzar a practicar. –Sonrió ampliamente y Harry rodó los ojos.

El retrato se cerró detrás del chico, pero Hermione no se dio cuenta, en lo que si reparó fue que Ron, a diferencia de Harry, vestía el uniforme de Quidditch y llevaba sobre el hombro una abultada mochila. Seguro que allí llevaba el uniforme y la túnica del colegio.

La castaña estaba consciente de que la entrada a la Sala Común no volvería abrirse hasta que otro estudiante pasara por allí y ella no quería quedarse esperando. Era mucho mas importante pasar un tiempo cerca de sus amigos a los que tanto había extrañado. Cuando los chicos avanzaron, ella los siguió.

La mente de Draco estaba como adormitada y perceptiva. Observó sin prestar mucha atención que Pansy se deshacía de su ropa mientras se acercaba al armario para tomar otra camisa. _Bueno_ –pensó Draco- _sólo debo tomar las cosas de ese armario y podré irme. _

Espero a que la chica entrara al baño para su acostumbrado retoque de maquillaje y entonces se acercó al ropero abierto de par en par. No estaba muy seguro de por qué razón estaba tomando ropa de chica cuando él era un chico pero no quiso pensarlo. Tomó una falda, una blusa, una túnica y una corbata. A todos les hizo el mismo hechizo desilusionador que había usado sobre sí, y abandonó la habitación con la ropa entre las manos. Trabajo cumplido ¿o no?

Hermione había estado siguiendo por un rato a sus amigos, escuchando a hurtadillas su conversación que versaba sobre todo y a la vez sobre nada importante. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Necesitaba un uniforme y Ron iba cargando uno. Sabía que era de chico, y que seguro le iría grande, pero después de todo a ella no le molestaba usar un uniforme masculino holgado. El único problema era que ella no contaba con una varita y sin magia iba a ser muy difícil extraer la ropa sin que ellos repararan en su presencia.

Estaban llegando a las escaleras, y la castaña tuvo una brillante idea. Caminó mas rápido hasta adelantar a los chicos, recordaba que en aquellas escaleras habían dos escalones falsos pero uno de ellos únicamente se activaba cuando una persona ya estaba parada sobre él y luego otra pasaba por allí; sonrió mientras se detenía sobre el escalón correcto, debía ser rápida.

Cuando Ron y Harry lo pisaron, el escalón desapareció. Hermione dio un suave salto para no quedar atrapada y observó como ambos Gryffindor, tremendamente sorprendidos, se quedaban estancados en el lugar.

-Maldito escalón, nunca lo había visto –dijo el pelirrojo con molestia mientras dejaba la mochila a un lado para poder sacar la pierna.

-Yo tampoco –agregó Harry con el ceño fruncido, luchando también por liberarse.

La castaña soltó una risita divertida, se acercó a la mochila de Ron y rogó porque los chicos estuvieran concentrados en liberarse y no notaran lo que ella estaba por hacer. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior mientras abría el bolso con el mayor de los cuidados para no llamar la atención, sacó toda prenda que fuera de tela (ya que no podía detenerse a revisar qué estaba tomando) y volvió a cerrarlo. Abrazó el montón de tela rogando que se hiciera invisible con ella y retrocedió.

Para aquel momento, Harry ya se había liberado y estaba halando a Ron con todas sus fuerzas para sacarlo de su apuro

–¿Sabes? Deberías comer menos torta de melaza.

-Muy gracioso Harry.

Hermione si se permitió reír a gusto antes de decidir que lo mejor era ir en busca de Draco, había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que había pasado pero quizá iba ya mas de media hora.

Observó con fijeza a sus amigos por unos minutos mas. Ellos realmente estaban allí, vivos, riendo, bromeando… Definitivamente ellos no conocerían el horrible futuro del que ella venía, claro que no. Ella misma se iba asegurar de que todo cambiara y garantizarles, de esa forma, la vida que ellos se merecían.

Draco ya estaba fuera de la Sala Común, caminaba por los pasillos meneando ligeramente la cabeza, se le estaba despejando la mente, se estaba pasando el efecto del hechizo. Se detuvo en seco ¿Hechizo?... Ahora lo tenía mas claro, le había caído encima uno de los hechizos de esos idiotas de Crabbe y Goyle. Al menos no lo descubrieron cuando estuvo alla y tenía entre sus manos lo que necesitaba… ¿en realidad lo tenía?

El rubio llegó al Hall de entrada, estaba un tanto confundido sobre lo que había hecho pero de lo que si estaba seguro es de que tenía que encontrarse con Granger en ese lugar en ese momento.

Ahora ¿cómo lo haría si ambos eran invisibles?


End file.
